Nuit de pleine lune
by Severia Dousbrune
Summary: Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. Etre arrachée de sa vie par une bête, un monstre, un loup garou. Son kidnappeur, son geôlier, son bourreau... Remus Lupin, je te méprise! Et pourtant je te désire... RLOC.
1. Chap 1: Le rapt du printemps

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Les allusions de près ou de loin à des personnages, lieux et situations de l'œuvre de J.K.ROWLING seraient purement volontaires ! Néanmoins l'auteur de cette fiction voudrait mettre en avant le fait que sans ses fans, JKR n'existerait pas… donc ne sommes-nous pas en fin de compte les vrais propriétaires de l'univers d'Harry Potter ?

_-Bien essayé mais… NON ! JKR est talentueuse avec ou sans fans !_

Je sais, j'aurais essayé…

_-Tu parles d'un essai pitoyable !_

Hum hum, c'est bon… On va arrêter le dérapage disclaimer là et enfin commencer la fic dont on ne sait pas grand-chose pour l'instant à part le titre…

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Chapitre 1 :** **Le rapt du printemps**

Quelle journée. Quelle journée. Quelle journée ! Elle était fatiguée, lessivée, détruite. Vive les vacances de Noël certes, mais pas quand on devait travailler pour gagner sa vie ! Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle s'était prélassée devant la télévision, sous une couverture bien chaude avec une bonne boîte de chocolats à portée de main… voilà ce qu'était l'esprit de Noël pour elle !

En tout cas, ce soir elle se dirigeait d'un pas traînant et résigné vers son arrêt de bus préféré. Rien de plus ennuyeux en fait. « _Bah après tout_, se disait-elle en grande fataliste, _une vie déprimante pour une personne inintéressante_… »

Toutes à ses pensées négatives, elle ne remarquait pas qu'on la suivait, que quelqu'un semblait la pister…

Il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, un épais brouillard s'était abattu sur la ville. Encore heureux qu'elle croisait des gens sur son passage, signe de vie, autrement dans une atmosphère aussi morbide, elle se laisserait rapidement emportée par son imagination effrayante. D'autant que c'était la pleine lune ce soir !

_« Génial ! » _se disait-elle, _« rentrer de nuit dans une ambiance de film d'horreur, c'était tout ce qui me manquait pour être heureuse ! »_

Installée dans le bus, elle remarqua à peine, blasée comme elle était, qu'elle était seule dans le véhicule, elle s'assoupit peu à peu. Le bus traversait une vieille zone industrielle, à présent désaffectée.

« Personne ne passe plus par là, sauf les damnés comme moi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi cette ligne de bus existe encore… » bougonnait-elle à moitié endormi.

Soudain, alors qu'elle rêvait qu'elle était l'une de ces sublimes créatures qui attiraient les Brad Pitt, les Harrisson Ford et autres créatures tentatrices, elle se cogna rudement la tête contre le siège avant. Le bus venait de faire une embardée et avait percuté probablement l'un des seuls arbres qu'offrait la vue sinistre et bétonnée…

« Merde ! » hurla-t-elle. Elle tenta de se lever mais vacilla. Sa tête tournait et du sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite. Malgré tout, elle rejoignit le chauffeur pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Peut-être aussi pour l'enguirlander comme il se doit…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de…_ »_ Elle avait haussé le ton en approchant de la cabine du chauffeur mais s'arrêta d'elle-même lorsqu'elle le vit… immobile.

« Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que… »

Elle effleura la tête de l'homme avec appréhension, puis prise par la panique, elle le secoua comme une hystérique :

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous s'il vous plait ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas… »

« Non il n'est pas mort. Juste stupéfixé. »

Elle se retourna vers la porte ouverte dans le feu de l'action. Devant, se tenait un jeune homme qui la regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Alors qu'elle l'observait avec appréhension, il continua :

« Je suis désolé. Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, le chauffeur aurait écrasé mon ami. J'ai dû l'en empêcher. »

Il recula pour la laisser sortir. Elle hésita, le détaillant avec suspicion, évaluant son gabarit et ses chances de fuite en cas d'attaque. Finalement, n'ayant rien à gagner à rester à l'intérieur, elle descendit du bus. Loin de se formaliser d'une telle observation, le jeune homme poursuivit :

« Enfin il a quand même une patte cassée je crois… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands, avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Pardon ? Vous provoquez les accidents pour un chien ! Mais… »

Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus. Quelque chose chez le jeune homme venait de la frapper. Le garçon, probablement plus jeune qu'elle, était brun, avec des cheveux en batailles, les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair !

Non ! Elle s'emballait pour rien. Ce devait être un fan, rien de plus. Qu'allait-elle imaginer ? Sauf qu'il lui semblait avoir entendu le mot « stupéfixer » dans la conversation. Ce pouvait-il que le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, que ce jeune homme qui tenait un bout de bois bizarre à la main, soit en fait le célèbre Harry Potter !

« C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la confirmer dans cette idée ou de l'en détromper, un monstre velu fit irruption, attrapa la jeune femme et l'emmena dans sa fuite avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'hurler d'effroi comme dans le parfait film de série B.

Passé l'instant de surprise, le jeune homme partit à leur poursuite en criant derrière leur dos :

_« _Professeur Lupin attendez !_ »_

Malgré la terreur innommable qui s'était emparé d'elle, elle entendit cet appel et murmura pour elle-même :

« Professeur Lupin ?_ »_

Si ce monstre était le professeur Lupin, pensa tant bien que mal, son esprit choqué, alors elle se trouvait entre les pattes d'un… loup-garou ! Et de mémoire, elle n'avait jamais lu ou entendu que le loup garou était un animal domestiqué ! Elle frissonna d'horreur.

_« _Ce monstre va me bouffer…_ » _

Le monstre la serra plus fort et tourna sa gueule vers elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir fut deux cercles d'or en fusion…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'une demie seconde pour se rendre compte qu'une vieille femme était à son chevet. Mieux valait faire semblant de dormir pour lui donner le temps d'évaluer la situation. Effectivement une personne arriva, elle sentit son regard sur elle et dût faire un effort de maîtrise de soi immense pour ne pas laisser sa peur s'exprimer…

« Je n'aurais jamais crû que cela puisse marcher. Mais à présent nous avons un problème délicat à résoudre. »

Un homme parlait, un vieil homme à en croire l'intonation de sa voix. Elle déglutit à l'idée qu'elle était probablement le fameux « problème délicat »… Un vieux bonhomme et une vieille femme ! C'étaient eux ses kidnappeurs… ne jamais se fier aux apparences ! Elle ne voulait pas rester là à attendre bêtement de quelle manière ces vieux tordus s'y prendraient pour éliminer le problème, pour la tuer probablement ! Ni une, ni deux, elle sauta de son lit en lançant sa couverture sur eux afin de faire diversion (bien piètre moyen mais efficace).

Elle sortit rapidement de ce qui s'avérait être une infirmerie et sans prendre le temps d'observer la réaction des « vieux tordus », elle fonça comme une hystérique dans le premier couloir sui se présenta. Elle courut encore et encore, mais toujours elle demeurait dans le même couloir.

« _C'est infini… On dirait que je suis dans un château ou un truc comme ça… _» pensait-elle.

« _Après Harry Potter, Remus Lupin… Poudlard ?_ » Elle secoua la tête, éloignant ce qui lui semblait la plus saugrenue des idées. Le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête lui faisait avoir des hallucinations… mais alors si elle ne s'était pas faite enlevée par un loup garou (à se souvenir, elle se tata dans la crainte de découvrir une morsure, rassurée elle continua sa réflexion) où se trouvait-elle ?

« Elle ne doit pas être loin._ »_

En entendant l'écho menaçant, elle ouvrit la première porte et se réfugia dans la pièce. Elle appuya son oreille contre la porte, écoutant l'avancée éventuelle de ses kidnappeurs, tout en reprenant son souffle. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et une voix se fit entendre :

_« _Je suis ravie de vous voir à nouveau sur pieds mademoiselle_. »_

Elle sursauta, fit volte-face et croisa un regard doré, profond, hypnotisant. Lui aussi semblait en pleine contemplation, ils s'observèrent un instant. Elle le reconnut immédiatement, instinctivement… le loup. Il fit un pas en avant et avança doucement sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme. Durant une infime seconde, l'envie lui prit de fermer les yeux et de savourer la tendresse de l'instant. Mais que faisait-elle ? Ce type était en train de… de… peu importait ! Elle se reprit et réagit comme la parfaite fugitive qu'elle était…en lui appliquant un violent coup de genou bien senti !

« Ne me touchez pas !_ »_ hurla-t-elle

Il recula, déçu, blessé peut-être… Elle s'en fichait bien après tout ! Alors que Remus Lupin se remettait tant bien que mal du coup reçu, elle entreprit d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte afin de s'enfuir, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit bien avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste laissant apparaître… Non ! Elle devait rêver ! Elle rêvait du monde d'Harry Potter… Devant elle, lui faisaient face, à en deviner par les différentes descriptions laissées par J. K. Rowling : Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Rogue et Black… rien que ça !

Albus Dumbledore balaya la pièce du regard et voyant Remus Lupin accroupi et gémissant de douleur, il se tourna vers elle :

« Imobilem » dit-il calmement.

**Fin du chapitre.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un avis serait bien utile… **

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	2. Chap 2: Dans la tanière du loup

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**2e Chapitre : Dans la tanière du loup**

Elle sentit son corps se paralyser, mais qu'est-ce que… elle voulut crier mais ne put articuler un seul mot, ses lèvres étant définitivement soudées l'une à l'autre. Puis quand elle ne sentit plus rien, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle serait sans doute tombée si Remus Lupin ne l'avait pas rattrapé… « _Mais comment il a fait ? Il était pourtant loin de moi… ah oui les avantages de la lycanthropie j'imagine !_ » Seule la rage qu'on lisait dans son regard trahissait l'état de surexcitation dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle se trouva confortablement installée sur l'un des fauteuils (c'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un salon), Dumbledore reprit la parole la faisant tressaillir comme si elle craignait un autre sort :

« Si je vous libère du sort, vous promettez de me laisser vous expliquer la situation sans tenter de vous enfuir ? »

« Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix vieux fou ! » semblait répondre les yeux de la captive.

« A la bonne heure ! Desimobilem. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. De joie d'avoir retrouvé une sensibilité corporelle, elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle effaça rapidement avant de fixer le vieux sorcier avec une colère qu'elle ne contenait plus :

« Expliquez quoi ? Comment je dois me calmer alors que j'ai été kidnappé peut-être ? »

Dumbledore, quant à lui sourit franchement à cette réplique sarcastique :

« Je constate que le professeur Rogue n'est pas le monopole de l'ironie… »

Tous rirent doucement à cette remarque, à l'exception d'une seule personne qui n'appréciait guère que l'on se moque de lui :

« Ca suffit ! Cela a assez duré ! Le loup-garou vous a choisi comme compagne et… »Dit sèchement Severus Rogue avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme :

« Pardon ? Comme compagne rien que ça ? »

Severus Rogue eût une moue méprisante en détaillant la jeune femme. Il est vrai que celle-ci était dans un état lamentable, les cheveux en bataille, le visage marqué de bleus et les yeux exorbités offraient un portrait peu avenant de celle-ci. Elle rit devant un tel examen avant de s'exprimer tout aussi sèchement :

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça professeur Rogue. Si vous aviez eu un accident de la route (coup d'œil rageur vers Harry), que vous aviez été kidnappé par un loup-garou (regard furieux en direction de Remus) et qu'un vieux bonhomme qui tient à peine sur ses jambes arrive à vous immobiliser avec un bout de bois ridicule (regard noir à l'intention de Dumbledore)…vous seriez dans un état semblable au mien… »

« Cela démontre une certaine idiotie toute moldue… »

Sans prendre rigueur de la réplique de Severus Rogue, elle continua, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

« Evidemment, votre apparence peut difficilement être pire il me semble… »

Hermione s'interposa alors, évitant que Rogue ne l'éviscère dans un sursaut de vengeance, et tenta un élément d'explication :

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Les loups garous ne peuvent aimer qu'une fois dans leur vie, alors le professeur Lupin… »

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ! Me forcer à épouser votre professeur ? Le viol est… »

Cette fois c'est elle qui fut interrompu alors qu'elle laissait libre court à sa fureur, par Remus Lupin qui s'agenouilla près d'elle :

« Jamais je ne… Oh Merlin ! Comment avez-vous pu seulement pensé que je vous violerais mademoiselle ? »

Elle tremblait de rage. Comment osait-on la retenir ici contre son gré !

« Vous essayez de me culpabiliser maintenant ? Inutile de vous fatiguer, syndrome de Stockholm très peu pour moi, merci ! »Lui dit-elle froidement en le défiant du regard de tenter seulement de s'approcher d'elle.

Dumbledore s'approcha et mis une main sur l'épaule de Lupin en l'intimant de le laisser parler :

« Il n'a jamais été question de forcer qui que ce soit à faire quoi que ce soit Mademoiselle. Simplement de vous mettre au courant de la situation. Le professeur Lupin ne vous fera jamais aucun mal, il se pliera à votre volonté. Néanmoins je ne peux en dire autant de son avatar animal, le loup reste imprévisible. »

Devant le haussement d'épaules de la jeune femme, il conclut avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres :

« Si vous quittiez Poudlard maintenant, il vous poursuivrez inlassablement de… ses assiduités. »

Elle resta silencieuse, le regard au loin puis elle observa Lupin qui se mordit les lèvres, honteux. Elle pensa rapidement que si elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côtés, pour arranger sa situation, le mieux était de jouer leur jeu, qu'elle croyait ou non à cette menace, là n'était pas la question, mais le fait est qu'elle n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait garder prisonnière sans raison valable ! L'idée qu'un loup-garou veuille s'accoupler à vie avec elle, n'en était pas une peut-être ? « _Bah_ se dit-elle, _chaque problème en son temps !_ » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore :

« Supposons que je vous croie Professeur Dumbledore, que proposez-vous ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme qui détendit quelque peu la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle intercepta le regard inquiet que le vieux sorcier jeta à Lupin, et s'apprêtait à demander la raison d'un tel échange mais Dumbledore prit la parole avant elle :

« Rester à Poudlard le temps d'apprivoiser le loup1 et de vous familiariser avec Remus. »

« Je comprend l'utilité d'apprivoiser le loup. Mais où est celle de connaître monsieur Lupin ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous saisissiez la situation mademoiselle. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui s'était exprimée, un bel homme avec de sombres cheveux tenus en un catogan. « _A l'évidence_, pensa-t-elle en apercevant que l'homme mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus Lupin, _ce doit être Sirius Black_. » C'est avec un sourire qu'il continua :

« Ne faites pas l'enfant mademoiselle. Le fait que vous ayez trouvé votre chemin dans Poudlard est très révélateur… »

« Trouver mon chemin ? Mais je me suis perdu ! »

« Vous croyez ? Moi je dirai qu'inconsciemment vos pas vous ont guidé jusqu'ici… Savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? »

Hochements négatifs de la tête de la part de la jeune femme.

« Vous vous trouvez dans les appartements du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. »

Sans doute essayait-il de l'impressionner mais elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Elle eût un regard interrogateur à l'égard de Sirius Black mais c'est Remus Lupin qui répondit :

« Vous êtes chez moi mademoiselle. »

« Et alors ? »

« Mais enfin vous le faites exprès ? Ça veut dire, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes lié au loup-garou. » Termina un Rogue exaspéré.

Liée au loup-garou ? Liée à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaître. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de se réveiller de ce cauchemar… seulement cette situation était bien réelle ! Elle ignora Rogue et s'adressa à Dumbledore :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par apprivoiser le loup ? Je dois me battre contre lui ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Je ne peux vous le dire, vous le découvrirez par vous-même. »

« _Tu parles, c'est qu'il en sait strictement rien ! Et il veut m'aider paraît-il…_ » Pensa-t-elle.

« Si je réussis, je pourrai repartir saine et sauve ? Et vivre en sécurité par la suite ? » Interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure faible.

« Si vous réussissez, vous obtiendrai bien plus que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. »répondit-il mystérieux.

« _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en dévisageant avec difficulté le vieux sorcier. Sa tête était tellement lourde, et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau cherchait à s'expulser de sa boîte crânienne. Trop d'émotions à contrôler, trop d'informations à assimiler, elle luttait contre un sommeil qui la gagnait :

« D'accord… »Répondit-elle doucement. Il lui sembla dans le flou de la pièce et des visages apercevoir une lueur de triomphe dans le regard de Remus Lupin.

La dernière pensée qui la traversa avant de s'évanouir fut « _il est si beau lorsque son regard s'allume_ »…

**Fin de chapitre.**

1 Clin d'œil au _Petit Prince_ d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Darkiliane**: Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew! Une fic mystérieuse ? héhé, tu n'as encore rien vu… Mais moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Remus, je te rassure. Il ne sera maltraité qu'au minimum (gniark gniark). Merci encore !

**Griselle **: Et comment que je m'imagine être enlevé par un homme aussi viril et au charme animal indéniable ! Mais dis-moi Griselle, entre Charlie et Remus, il faut choisir : - ) Merci pour ta rewiew !

**L'héroïne serait-elle moi ? Dois-je répondre… Je vais vous raconter comment l'idée de cette fic m'est venue.**

**Pendant la période de Noël, je travaillais assez tard et pour rentrer chez moi, je devais prendre un vieux bus, de nuit, qui emprunte la voie d'une zone industrielle (bien active celle-ci)… Evidement, on s'ennuie rapidement, alors j'ai commencé à m'imaginer pleins de choses dans le genre de créatures qui pourraient surgir sur la route… un loup garou par exemple. Loup garou. Lupin. Harry Potter… et voilà l'idée de base était jetée. A partir de là…**

**Alors est-ce que l'héroïne est faite à mon image ? Est-ce que je me suis imaginée dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Peut-être. Disons que je lui ai donné mon côté fière et indépendante (langue de vipère vous diraient certains). Et qu'en plus j'ai toujours voulu écrire une « romance » qui mettrait Remus en scène. Voilà vous savez tout ! Finalement j'ai peut-être fait une héroïne universelle, elle est chacune et toutes en même temps !lol**

**J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. Je pars en vacances pour 2 semaines mais dès mon retour je m'atèle à la suite. Promis.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux et toutes celles qui comme moi s'accordent un petit repos bien mérité ! Et autres aussi pardi !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	3. Chap 3: Prisonnière à Poudlard

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**3e Chapitre :** **Prisonnière à Poudlard**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas l'odeur si particulière aux infirmeries et aux hôpitaux qu'elle respirait, mais un effluve spécial, léger, secret, mystérieux et pourtant si familier. La douceur et la chaleur du lit si confortable la firent sourire d'aise, puis le son d'une voix grave et calme pénétra l'harmonie de cet instant :

« Avant que vous ne criez au loup, laissez-moi parler s'il vous plait. »

En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Remus Lupin assis sur le rebord de son lit la fixer intensément. Remus Lupin. Un homme dans son lit. Bon, pas à l'intérieur, mais dessus c'est tout comme ! Que s'était-il passé lorsqu'elle était inconsciente ? Son premier réflexe fut de frapper, paniquée, un peu partout au hasard en espérant l'atteindre. Son second réflexe fut de porter une main sur son corps (réaction plus civilisée en soi). En se grattant le ventre, elle fut rassurée, elle portait un pyjama bien épais plus propice aux nuits d'hiver qu'à des activités plus secrètes. Mais tout de même, que faisait-il à la regarder dormir ? Elle se sentit très gênée, puis elle se dit que c'était tout de même sacrément malsain comme attitude de la part de cet homme !

Alors qu'elle inspectait la pièce où elle se trouvait, Remus Lupin garda religieusement le silence, craignant à juste titre la réaction imminente de la jeune femme. Celle-ci aperçut des photos mobiles, des portraits ambulants, des livres de magie et des vêtements jetés sur une chaise… des vêtements d'homme ! « _Merde, je suis encore chez lui… dans son lit._ » déduisit-elle de son rapide coup d'œil. Quoi ! Dans son lit ! Elle se leva prestement et fondit sur Remus en criant :

« Espèce de… de… Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois consciente avant de me violer ! »

Il anticipa son geste en la rattrapant, et de fait ils basculèrent tous deux à terre, mais sans empêcher la jeune femme de lui marteler le torse à coups de poing.

« Salaud… Salaud… » Hurlait-elle hystérique.

Il la prit dans ses bras, la calmant d'un « chuuuut… »mélodieux. Surprise par autant de douceur, elle réagit en retard et s'éloigna de lui en se levant pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Il sourit calmement et dit du ton de l'adulte qui réprimande un enfant :

« Je savais que vous tireriez des conclusions hâtives en vous réveillant dans ma chambre. C'est pour cette raison que je vous avais demandé de me laisser parler… Pour tout vous dire, c'est une idée de Dumbledore. Il a pensé que vous habituer dès maintenant à ma présence était le mieux. J'étais contre si cela peut vous rassurer. »

Elle renifla :

« Pas tellement. »

« Je comprends… Ecoutez, dans cette histoire je suis autant gêné que vous. Mettre une moldue innocente en danger parce que je suis incapable de me contrôler est… »

« Moldue innocente ? Ok Superman, il n'y aucune personne en détresse ici. Je ne suis pas, je ne veux pas être votre victime. Et vous n'êtes pas un héros. »

Une fois rassurée sur son état de toujours saine de corps, elle se vengea de son passager état de faiblesse en l'attaquant de ses piques. Malgré l'évidente provocation dont elle faisait preuve, Remus gardait un calme olympien :

« Bien sûr. Il n'est pas dans mon intention de prétendre le contraire, seulement je disais que si vous consentiez à y mettre un peu du votre, nous… »

« Ne me parlez pas comme si j'étais une gamine attardée ! Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas votre élève. Je veux mettre les choses au point : je ne vous faciliterai pas la vie parce que vous êtes soumis à votre… dédoublement de personnalité. »

Cette fois, Remus rit franchement :

« Disons les choses comme elles se présentent mademoiselle : je suis un loup-garou. Vous m'avez habitué à beaucoup moins de tact… »

« Ne soyez pas ironique. Pour être claire : vous m'avez kidnappé, je suis retenue ici contre mon gré. Nous ne serons jamais amis, alors ne faites pas comme si vous m'appréciez. En ce qui me concerne, je vous méprise. Pour tout vous dire monsieur, car après tout je suis sans aucun tact, vous me faites horreur. Monsieur Lupin vous êtes un monstre et… »

Peut-être sa parole avait-elle largement dépassé sa pensée, mais emportée par une volonté de le blesser, elle n'avait pas vu le visage de Remus se décomposer et devenir blême. Néanmoins elle s'arrêta d'elle-même lorsqu'il se leva soudainement et prit la direction de la porte.

« Inutile d'en dire plus. Je pense avoir compris le message mademoiselle. Puisque vous tenez tant à me voir me comporter comme votre geôlier, je le serais donc. Le dîner vous sera bientôt apporté.»

Sa voix avait perdu toute cette douceur qui lui était propre et c'était sans un regard vers elle qu'il quitta la chambre, la laissant confondue de rage et d'impuissance.

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

_Déméter avait une fille unique, Perséphone, la vierge du printemps. _

_Alors que charmée par la floraison des narcisses, elle s'était attardée pour les cueillir, _

_Un gouffre se creusa dans la terre et des chevaux noirs comme le jais en jaillirent,_

_Traînant un char et menés par un être d'une splendeur sombre, majestueuse et terrible. _

_Saisissant la jeune fille par le poignet, Hadès la maintint près de lui et_

_L'emporta, sanglotante, dans son empire. _

_Les hautes montagnes et l'abîme de la mer renvoyèrent_

_L'écho du cri déchirant de Perséphone alors qu'elle quittait la terre rayonnante _

_Pour entrer dans le monde des morts…_1

xxxxxooooooooooxxxxx

Elle se leva à son tour, alla jusqu'à la porte et réalisa que Remus Lupin n'avait pas verrouillé la porte de la chambre, volontairement ou pas, peu importait, elle voyait là une autre occasion de s'enfuir. Un des traits de caractère principal de la jeune femme était le communément appelé « tête de mule ». Mais cette fois, elle ne commettrait pas les mêmes impairs en se mettant bêtement à courir, hurler et alerter ainsi son… tortionnaire. Parfaitement Remus Lupin n'était qu'un bourreau ! Comment cet homme osait-il la kidnapper sans même lui demander son avis ! Et par la suite lui parler comme si elle était la coupable de l'histoire ! Mais pire que tout, après avoir fait tout ça, la présence du mystérieux homme, son regard faisaient vaciller certaines convictions profondément ancrées dans l'être et la vie de la jeune femme…

Si elle voulait vraiment être honnête avec elle-même, c'était surtout cette dernière raison qui la mettait hors d'elle. Il lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, elle d'habitude si posée et pleine de sang-froid. Pourtant, il ne la provoquait pas, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il la regardait l'énervait, c'était incompréhensible ! Peut-être était-ce toute cette magie qu'elle ressentait autour d'elle, dans cette école, qui la mettait dans un tel était ? Mais depuis quand pouvait-elle ressentir ce qui était « magique » ou non !

« _Cette histoire commence à devenir flippante…_ » Pensa-t-elle.

Partir vite, là était la solution. Elle réfléchit. Si elle était dans le monde d'Harry Potter, comment quitter Poudlard ? Comment faisaient Harry et ses amis déjà ? Ah oui ! Le Poudlard express… Il faudrait qu'elle se rende à Pré-au-lard. Il faudrait qu'elle traverse l'entrée principale de l'école, au su et au vu de tous. Et puis ce train circulait-il tout le temps ou seulement pendant le début et la fin des vacances ? Mauvaise idée.

Et le passage secret pour aller jusqu'au village ? Elle ne savait même pas à quel étage elle était, alors trouver une statue en particulier parmi des milliers d'autres, n'en parlons même pas. Elle s'était encore laissée emportée en vain dans son raisonnement.

La poudre de cheminette ? Il faudrait trouver une cheminée… une cheminée reliée… de la poudre… et connaître une adresse sorcière de destination. Désespérant !

Et la forêt ? Elle déglutit en se rappelant l'entière nomination du lieu dit : la Forêt Interdite. Hors de question d'aller là-bas ! S'enfuir d'accord mais en restant en vie de préférence ! Mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités dans l'immédiat. En même temps, elle était tout sauf une lâche. Bon d'accord, elle était morte de trouille ! Pas la peine que tout le monde le sache… Elle voulait aussi s'enfuir par orgueil, elle sentait une petite boule dans la gorge, signe d'une crise de larme imminente. Elle refusait que cela arrive devant « eux », cela ferait sans doute trop plaisir à ces chiens de la voir craquer ! Quel genre de personne, alors qu'elle est retenue au milieu de nulle part, pouvait se préoccuper de sa fierté ? Elle, elle en était capable…

Dans le salon, elle aperçut une coupelle de fruit et un couteau négligemment déposé. Alors que son esprit affûtait quelque plan de secours, elle s'empara de l'arme qui pouvait s'avérer utile, et sortit doucement de l'appartement. Elle longea lentement le couloir en regardant avec anxiété les portraits l'observer. Arrivée au bout, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, histoire de se situer, et se rendit rapidement compte qu'une tentative de fuite par là devait être vite avortée !

« _Au moins je sais où aller si l'envie de me suicider me prenait !_ » constata—elle avec cynisme.

Elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva face aux escaliers. Elle se rappela soudainement ce qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet : « _Les escaliers n'ont font qu'à leur tête… »_

_« _Merde…_ »_ Laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle hésita un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, pour finalement se décider. Au moment de poser son pied sur la première marche, une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Instinctivement elle mit la main à la ceinture, le couteau à portée de main…

**Fin du chapitre.**

1. D'après Edith Hamilton, La mythologie, ses dieux, ses héros, ses légendes

**

* * *

**

**R.A.R.**

**shaeline** : Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Nightdrac666 **: Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Griselle** : Oui un peu des deux, Charlie et Remus, tu as raison ! A Charlie le côté viril, et à Remus l'élégance animale… Merci à toi de m'écrire des rewiews si encourageantes !

**Edwige**: Non je te rassure, je n'abandonne pas mes fics centrées sur Hermione et Severus. J'ai juste voulu m'aérer un peu les méninges en écrivant autre chose. Je suis contente que cette histoire, issue à l'origine d'un pur délire, te plaise un peu. A bientôt !

**Angie Black **: Recueillir les évadés aux cheveux noirs est tout aussi dangereux que d'être kidnappée par un loup-garou… quels fantasmes tordus tout de même, lol ! Tu as du mal à choisir ? Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule. Pendant un moment, j'étais une fan inconditionnelle de Severus, et maintenant me voilà à découvrir timidement Remus… les 2 ! miamm ! J'espère que la suite te plaît ! Au fait à quand la suite du « Secret d'une sorcière » ?

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci pour les gentilles rewiews que j'ai reçu, ça a été un vrai plaisir de les découvrir à mon retour de vacances…**

**J'ai écrit jusqu'au 7e chapitre de cette fic. Je pense donc updater environ 1 fois par semaine. J'essaierai d'écrire régulièrement la suite, afin d'adopter un rythme de mise en ligne pas trop pénible pour vous, je vous préviendrez n'ayez crainte !**

**J'espère que ce 3e chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Que pensez-vous de ce cher Remus, je le trouve si adorable d'être si calme et patient… et pourtant on aurait bien envie qu'il se déchaîne, non ? Cela viendra… héhé !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	4. Chap 4: Du danger du désir

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**4e Chapitre : Du danger du désir**

Elle se retourna et fit face à une pimpante et bien inoffensive (sur quoi elle rangea son couteau) petite brunette :

« Salut ! On n'a pas été présentées officiellement, mais je suis… »

« Hermione Granger. Meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. L'élève la plus douée de Poudlard. Probablement la sorcière la plus brillante du monde sorcier… » Récita-t-elle.

« Waouh ! Vous avez sans doute lu ce que Johanne Rowling a écrit je suppose ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Vous savez, chez les moldus on échappe difficilement à Harry Potter et à toute la publicité qui s'en suit. »

« Vous savez, il ne faut pas se fier à tout ce qui est écrit. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-elle sceptique avant de continuer avec un sourire mutin :

« Donc vous n'êtes pas réellement la miss je sais tout de service ? »

« En fait, oui. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas sous-estimée dans votre féminité et votre sensibilité ? »

« Euh aussi… »

« Et vous n'êtes pas désespérément amoureuse d'un certain maître des potions, au charme indéniable ? »

« Oui… »Répondit-elle en un murmure avant de reprendre plus fort : « Euh non ! Je veux dire… »

« Ha ha ! Je le savais ! Les fanfics ont raison, vous êtes fait pour vous aimer… »

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'une fanfic ? »

« C'est une histoire qui… »Elle s'arrêta en se rappelant qu'il n'était peut-être pas sage d'avouer à un personnage de fiction toutes les dérives par lesquels l'imagination folle des auteurs de fanfictions le font traverser…

« Vous savez, vous n'avez aucune honte à avoir pour votre amour envers le professeur Rogue. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça mais c'est un amour à sens unique voyez-vous ? Je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler mademoiselle… au fait quel est votre nom ? »

« Vraiment ? Moi je crois au contraire que vous mourez d'envie de vous confier à l'inconnue que je suis : une personne sans à prioris qui ne vous jugera pas Hermione. De plus, je meure d'envie de visiter ce château, la promenade sera sans doute plus agréable à deux, non ? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle forçait à la sincérité la plus innocente.

« C'est vrai, et bien allons-y ! » concéda Hermione en riant.

Intérieurement, elle trépignait de joie, cette rencontre dépassait toutes ses espérances. D'une, la visite du château lui permettrait de repérer les lieux en cas de fuite. D'autre part, si elle pouvait obtenir la confiance d'Hermione (non mais quelle idée de raconter ses affaires de cœur à une parfaite inconnue qui peut s'avérer être une ennemie !), elle pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez concernant la vraie raison de sa captivité, car son intuition la trompait rarement : on lui cachait des choses importantes, et si elle détestait bien une chose c'était qu'on sous-estime son intelligence ! Et puis dans un tel cas de figure, l'adage stratégique : _« Il faut garder ses amis près de soi, mais ses ennemis encore plus près »_ ne pouvait que s'appliquer.

Alors qu'Hermione épanchait ses états d'âme sur son épaule compatissante, elle prenait des photographies mémorielles de chaque sortie éventuelle tout au long de la visite que la sorcière agrémentait d'anecdotes tout aussi glauque les unes que les autres :

« Un jour, un élève a séché les cours. Un serpentard bien évidemment. Mais étant donné qu'il était en train d'enfreindre les règles de l'école, les escaliers se sont refusés à lui. Merlin seul sait comment, il s'est retrouvé suspendu dans le vide. Le pauvre, élèves comme professeurs étaient en cours, personne ne pouvait donc le secourir… Ses bras ne l'ont pas soutenus longtemps, il a fait une chute incroyable ! Tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de lui c'était un corps sanguinolent et explosé contre le sol du Grand Hall… Beurk ! C'est fascinant de penser que le château a une volonté propre et qu'il peut décider de ses propres vendettas, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« _Oh oui, c'est génial ! Je peux être fouettée par un fauteuil fou parce que je désobéis à l'ordre établi… fascinant en effet. _» Pensa-t-elle, quelque peu paniquée par le fait qu'une tentative d'évasion de sa part puisse être interprétée comme une violation du règlement. Elle dit en souriant avec hypocrisie :

« Oh oui ! La magie semble si concentrée à Poudlard, comme si le château avait un esprit, une conscience, une vie qui lui sont propres. »

« Exactement. Vous trouvez toujours les termes adéquats, c'est un réel plaisir de discuter avec vous mademoiselle… excusez-moi mais quel est votre nom ? »

Elle sauta sur la perche tendue en ignorant une fois de plus la question posée :

« J'imagine que ce doit être difficile pour vous de vraiment discuter avec vos amis. Après tout ce sont des garçons, et il est tellement agréable de partager un point de vue féminin sur les choses qui nous entourent. »

Hermione semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser :

« Oui ! Précisément ! Oh je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Venez nous allons être en retard pour le dîner… »

Elle l'entraînait déjà dans la direction de la Grande Salle mais la jeune femme l'empêcha de faire un pas supplémentaire :

« Euh… Hermione ? Bien que ce pyjama soit fort confortable, ça me gêne un peu que tous me voient dans cette tenue. De plus, Monsieur Lupin m'a dit que je devais manger seule dans la chambre alors… » Dit-elle avant de baisser les yeux en imitant une mine consternée mais en jubilant de l'intérieur : « _Waouh ! On devrait me récompenser pour une telle performance d'actrice !_ »

« Quoi ! Seule ? Mais vous n'êtes pas une prisonnière ! Je vais vous prêter quelques vêtements puis nous irons rejoindre les autres. »

On devinait derrière le masque de décence que la jeune femme arborait un sourire si minuscule qu'il en était presque indétectable pour un œil non averti. Un sourire de satisfaction et de pure malice, à la pensée de provoquer Remus Lupin…

« _Voyons voir si le loup-garou a autant de self-control qu'il y paraît, ou s'il est bel et bien capable de mordre comme j'en suis intimement persuadée…_ » Complotait-elle en suivant Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle pénétra finalement dans la Grande Salle, fraîchement douchée et habillée, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil méprisant envers Hermione qui l'avait traité comme une véritable poupée… évidemment sans réaliser qu'atteindre la fierté de la jeune femme pouvait constituer une raison valable pour la détester éternellement. Néanmoins c'était avec une certaine appréhension qu'elle franchit la grande porte…

« Waouh » s'exclama-t-elle spontanément.

« Même les sorciers les plus blasés par la magie sont surpris la première fois qu'ils contemplent cette pièce. Mademoiselle, soyez la bienvenue parmi nous. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous joindre à nous pour dîner… »

Toute à son observation du plafond étoilé, elle prit à peine attention à l'invitation de Dumbledore qui s'était levé à son approche. Ce fut Hermione qui finalement la tira par le bras et la fit asseoir entre le vieux sorcier et un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle constata que Remus Lupin était assis face à elle… Elle lui fit un sourire volontairement forcé, posa ses mains à plats de chaque côté de son assiette et attendit. Les conversations avaient cessées dès son entrée et n'avaient pas repris par la suite, signe nota la jeune femme, qu'elle devait être le centre de leurs débats…

« Vous ne mangez pas mademoiselle ? Au fait, nous ne savons toujours pas votre nom ? » Demanda Dumbledore après un instant de lourd silence.

« Excusez-moi, les derniers événements qui sont intervenus dans ma vie m'ont quelque peu coupé l'appétit. »répondit-elle neutre.

Un ange passa. De nouveau cette atmosphère tendue était tombée. Ne mangeant pas, elle prenait un plaisir à dévisager un à un les convives, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son voisin, mais celui-ci ne fut guère patient à cet examen et dit d'une voix glaciale et hautaine:

« On dit que nul n'accepte de se nourrir chez son ennemi. Est-ce votre cas mademoiselle ? Ou bien prenez-vous un malin plaisir à nous observer ? »

« Cela est vrai. Et oui, effectivement je m'amuse comme une folle à essayer de deviner vos identités. »

Devant cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il se tourna vers elle. Elle s'aperçut que Remus Lupin l'observait attentivement… et une idée germa dans son esprit : elle aurait une discussion civilisée avec son voisin, chose qu'elle refusait avec son « hôte ». Elle continua :

« A en juger par votre allure élégante et votre charisme obscur, vous devez être Lucius Malfoy. »

« Et bien quel sens de l'observation mademoiselle. J'ignorais que les simples moldus pouvaient être aussi perspicaces… »

« Oh ils le sont, mais peut-être n'êtes-vous pas satisfait par cette description. Vous auriez préféré que je vous reconnaisse par vos longs cheveux blonds de sirène et votre air arrogant, sans doute ? »

Tous sans exception se mirent à discuter bruyamment avec son voisin de table, dans le but évident de couvrir la réponse de Lucius Malfoy. Pourquoi ? Avaient-ils peur de cet homme ? Pas elle en tout cas, il l'irritait mais ne l'effrayait pas du tout… Néanmoins, Lucius Malfoy n'en avait visiblement pas terminé, il s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme pour poursuivre la conversation de manière plus intime :

« Chevelure de sirène ? Mmmm… Ma foi si vous doutez de ma virilité… »

Elle l'interrompit, gênée par le souffle chaud de son interlocuteur, dans le cou :

« Je ne remet rien en cause Monsieur Malfoy, c'est vous qui semblez en douter. »

Puis elle tenta de reculer dans l'intention de mettre un terme à cette conversation qu'elle jugeait finalement ridicule et inutile, mais il la retint par le bras et continua un sourire narquois aux lèvres:

« Je peux vous assurer que jamais aucune femme n'a eu à se plaindre de ma virilité, bien au contraire. »

Bon sang, s'il continuait à lui parler d'aussi près, son souffle lui chatouillant le visage, elle finirait définitivement embarrassée… d'autant que les yeux gris d'acier la mettaient des plus mal à l'aise. Elle releva le menton, le défia du regard et dit d'un air méprisant :

« Ah oui ? Les avez-vous laissé juger d'elles-mêmes ou avez-vous utilisé quelques sorts de magie afin de vous assurer de vos performances éventuelles? »

Elle se retourna, certaine de lui avoir fermé le clapet, mais il n'en avait pas terminé, il se rapprocha jusqu'à effleurer son oreille et murmura pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

« Si c'est une démonstration que vous demandez Mademoiselle, je me ferai un plaisir de vous… satisfaire. »

Elle qui voulait simplement tuer le temps, elle s'était laissée prendre à son propre jeu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était les lèvres fines, dédaigneuses et ô combien tentatrices de l'homme qui lui promettait monts et merveilles de luxure… Comment pouvait-elle succomber aussi rapidement au charme d'un homme tel que Lucius Malfoy ? Un instant il l'agaçait et l'instant suivant, elle se damnerait pour un simple baiser… Elle le savait le Diable personnifié et pourtant la seule chose dont elle était consciente était qu'elle approchait, envers et contre toute raison, sa bouche de la sienne, sans plus se préoccuper des autres convives.

Soudain, un horrible craquement la fit revenir à elle. Avant même de repérer l'origine du bruit, la première chose qu'elle nota fut le sourire imbu de Lucius Malfoy qui prit négligemment sa coupe de vin. L'air conquérant de Lucius Malfoy qui avala une gorgée. Le sourire lubrique de Lucius Malfoy qui lécha les dépôts de vin autour de ses lèvres…

« _Espèce de c…_ » Pensa-t-elle avant de se tourner finalement vers Remus Lupin qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Celui-ci se tenait debout, livide et l'observait intensément, tenant dans ses mains deux morceaux de bois brisé… qui correspondaient étrangement aux deux trous de la table de chaque côté de son assiette.

Cet homme avait-il réellement cassé une table de cette épaisseur à mains nues ? Lui qui avait l'air si inoffensif… Le loup devait lui donner une force hors du commun, une force animale. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil, c'était bien la question que se posaient à présent toutes les personnes autour de la table, elle y compris. Puis…

Avait-il assisté à tout l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Lucius Malfoy ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu lui parler, mais il n'aurait pas pu entendre les murmures. A moins d'avoir certaines capacités. Une ouïe hors du commun. Une ouïe de loup-garou… Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Griselle** : Hystérique ? Exactement Griselle. Elle se rend compte qu'elle ne contrôle plus sa vie, de quoi rendre n'importe qui complètement dingue. Oui Lupin est le charme incarné, même si l'héroïne y est sensible, il n'en est pas moins qu'elle est séquestrée à Poudlard… Désolée de couper là, au prochain chapitre on verra un peu de quoi a l'air Lupin lorsqu'il laisse parler le loup. Héhé. Merci à toi en tout cas de laisser des rewiews ! bisou.

**Nytshade **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Oui, à force d'imaginer ce que je ferai ou comment réagirait quelqu'un de « réel » dans ce monde magique, je me suis dit, il est peut-être tant de t'en exorciser en l'écrivant !lol ! Oui, plus je l'écris et le décris et plus je tombe sous le charme de Lupin… : - ) Plus méchant ? Oui, au prochain chapitre, promis ! Merci encore !

**ziboo** : Merci d'avoir rewiewé cette fic ! Je vois que tu es toi aussi une amatrice du loup déchaîné. Cela viendra au prochain chapitre. A+

**Silmaril666** : Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît !

**Harana **: Waouh ! Une revenante ! Qui êtes vous ? Harana a quitté cette terre il y a plusieurs mois. Sérieusement, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Toujours en Polynésiedonc! Et pour répondre à ta question, non tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu pensais de mon histoire ! Quand au dark side de Remus, il fait surface à la fin de ce chapitre, mais c'est au chapitre suivant qu'il éclate. lol ! En tout cas tous tes compléments me font sacrément plaisir, surtout venant de toi ! Merci Harana. Au fait qu'en est-il d'une future fic ? Auras-t-on bientôt la chance de te lire ?

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Salut ! Tête de mule, oui à 100 !lol ! On est tous un peu comme ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Au fait pour « Le souffle du temps », non tu n'es pas folle, tu m'avais laissé des rewiews l'an dernier quand je l'avais publié pour la première fois. Là j'ai remanié tout ça et je change pas mal de choses. Contente que ma nouvelle fic te plaise. Biz !

**Angie Black** : Hello toi ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir ! Les sentiments contradictoires de l'héroïne ? oui j'aime assez qu'elle ne sache pas elle-même ce qu'il en est de la situation (à la base, elle n'était pas la personnalité la plus stable qui soit il faut le dire ! qui a osé dire à mon image !) bisou

**Pour une fois, il s'avère que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est :**

**A bientôt!**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	5. Chap 5: Incube et succube?

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**5e Chapitre : Incube et… Succube ?**

Avant qu'elle n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, Remus Lupin avait bondi à ses côtés. Oui bondir était le mot pour expliquer le phénomène. C'est-à-dire qu'un instant auparavant, il était face à elle, séparé par la table, l'instant suivant, il était derrière elle, l'attrapait par les épaules et la traînait de la Grande Salle sous le regard médusé de tous. Combien durait un instant ? Le temps d'un battement de cils à peine…

Encore trop surprise, peut-être enfin effrayée, pour émettre une quelconque réaction, elle se laissa emmenée, silencieuse, jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quel étrange tableau ils offraient, celui d'un homme défiguré par une colère incompréhensible escortant une jeune femme confuse et muette… à moins que ce ne fut celui d'un animal qui rapporte la proie qu'il a capturé, se terrer dans son antre afin de la dévorer ?

Qu'allait-il lui faire subir ? Elle tenta de se libérer de cette douloureuse étreinte, sans succès. Il la jeta facilement, brutalement sur le lit, referma violemment la porte, si violemment qu'elle se fracassa, et s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur…

Elle réagit comme à son habitude, chétive et frêle de nature, elle misait sa protection et sa sécurité sur une arme terriblement acérée :

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi Lupin ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me briser aussi facilement que la table ou la porte ? »

Lui ne se laissa pas impressionné par le ton acerbe de la jeune femme :

« Espèce d'inconsciente ! Vous n'êtes qu'une petite idiote ! » Hurla-t-il.

Si une telle colère, inhabituelle, dans les paroles de Remus l'effraya, elle n'en montra rien et contre-attaqua de plus belle :

« Je vous interdis de m'insulter ! Reculez ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire, je vous préviens, sinon… sinon… Jamais je ne vous laisserai me toucher ! »

Il recula, demeura interdit un instant, puis un soupçon de sourire apparut :

« C'est une véritable obsession chez vous… Je vais finir par croire que c'est réellement ce que vous voulez. »

Elle ne comprit pas, mais était néanmoins soulagée de le voir calmé :

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que je veux ? »

Elle aussi avait adopté un ton plus tranquille. Il s'assit sur le lit et la fixa intensément jusqu'à ce que gênée, elle détourna le regard. Une lueur traversa ses yeux et il murmura plus qu'il ne dit :

« Que je vous touche… »

N'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle préféra ignorer le sous-entendu pour le moins tentant. Tentant ! Embarrassant était ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle l'entendit respirer bruyamment et expira elle-même fortement :

« Monsieur Lupin… »

« Remus. Appelez-moi… »

« Remus… Non ! Monsieur Lupin, comprenez ma position. Hormis le fait que vous paraissez quelqu'un de fort sympathique, je suis et je reste votre prisonnière. En tant que telle, je trouve malsain que vous vouliez que je… que nous… enfin vous me comprenez ! »

Visiblement amusé par la tournure ambiguë de la conversation et attendri par la jolie couleur rosée qu'elle prenait, Remus répondit en approchant un peu plus, jusqu'à effleurer la jeune femme :

« Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez gênant, dites-moi ? Le fait que je sois attiré par vous ? Le fait qu'un loup-garou soit amoureux de vous ? Ou encore le fait que toute cette histoire ne vous laisse pas aussi insensible que vous voulez le faire croire ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, choquée elle dit :

« Pardon ? Je vois, vous vous permettez votre baratin psychologique avec moi ? Ca marche peut-être avec les Potter et compagnie, mais pas avec moi ! »

Elle reprit son souffle et reprit d'un ton plus adouci :

« La véritable question est de savoir ce qui vous a pris de réagir comme… comme… »

« Un animal ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise mais n'y décela pas le signe d'un homme vexé, elle acquiesça donc :

« Exactement, vous m'avez humilié devant tous. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Monsieur Lupin ? »

« Après vous avoir raconté ce que je vais vous raconter, vous allez être bien heureuse d'avoir été seulement humiliée dans cette histoire, croyez-moi. »

« Expliquez-vous bon sang ! Je serai seule juge de votre comportement… »

« Il n'en a jamais été autrement… »

Le regard d'or en fusion la brûlait, même en regardant ailleurs, elle le sentait encore. Il soupira doucement puis continua :

« Lucius Malfoy est un incube. »

S'il s'attendait à des cris de surprises et à une pluie de remerciements, il fut déçu, elle attendait la suite en arborant une air de « ouais et alors ? »

« Vous savez ce qu'est un incube ? »demanda-t-il.

« Euh… non, désolée. »

« Ne vous excusez pas. J'oublie presque que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. »

« On-se-demande-bien-comment ! » marmonna-t-elle pour elle.

« Pardon ? »demanda-t-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard, ayant parfaitement compris le baragouinage de sa compagne.

« Je disais : ensuite ? »

« C'est un être maléfique… »

« Oui ça je le sais déjà, merci. » l'interrompit-elle.

« Vous savez qu'il est dangereux et pourtant vous n'hésitez pas à flirter avec lui ? »

« Vous êtes jaloux ? »

Elle s'était imaginée qu'il lèverait les yeux vers le ciel pour exprimer une quelconque exaspération, au lieu de quoi ses traits se figèrent, et l'espace d'un instant il lui sembla qu'il allait à nouveau éclater de fureur.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, continuez. »

« Vous détournez la conversation Mademoiselle. »

« Pas du tout ! C'est vous qui passez du coq à l'âne ! Vous… oh et puis zut ! Continuez s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien, je disais donc qu'un incube est un être diabolique, il use de ses charmes pour séduire les jeunes filles, de préférence pures, puis les tue pour s'approprier leurs pouvoirs. Il est très dangereux pour vous. »

Elle le contemplait sans rien dire, peut-être touchée par l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait à son égard. Surpris de ce silence, il répéta plus fermement :

« Je ne veux pas que vous approchiez de lui, vous m'entendez ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme se fit plus dur, elle dit avec un sourire forcé :

« Je me moque de ce que voulez Monsieur Lupin. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, elle l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de la main et poursuivit :

« D'autant que si je tiens compte de votre explication, je n'ai rien à craindre de Lucius Malfoy. D'une part, je ne suis pas une sorcière, donc pas pouvoirs qui puissent être dérobés. D'autre part, j'ai dépassé le stade de la jeune fille pure depuis longtemps... »

Il lui sembla que Lupin tiqua légèrement à cette dernière réplique, elle continua sur sa lancée :

« Maintenant, si vous prétendez toujours que cet homme est dangereux pour moi, c'est que vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore. Alors Remus, qu'en est-il exactement de cette situation ? » Termina-t-elle satisfaite, sans réaliser qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Il ne répondit pas. Il prit sa baguette et répara la porte de la chambre. Il esquissa un geste vers on visage, sans la toucher, il fit mine de suivre le contour de sa joue. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux et attendit… Attendre quoi ?

« Lucius Malfoy est un être dangereux, mais vous êtes plus redoutable à bien des égards… Etes-vous consciente de cela ? »

Mécaniquement, elle secoua la tête pour dire non puis rouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, son regard brillait de cette étrange lueur dorée qui l'excitait et l'effrayait à la fois :

« Vous êtes la jeune femme la plus désirable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer… »

Sa main osa effleurer le visage de la jeune femme, celle-ci frissonna mais n'émit aucune objection, fascinée qu'elle était par l'or en fusion qui la contemplait…

« Je vous ai voulu avant même de vous connaître… »

Ses doigts glissèrent habilement dans la chevelure sombre et épaisse. Elle humidifia ses lèvres dans l'attente de… dans l'attente de quoi ?

« Vous êtes la plus désarmante des succubes. Et je me damnerai pour seulement vous… »

Il approcha son visage du sien doucement ne souhaitant pas la brusquer. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il finit sa phrase à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres :

« …embrasser. »

Il effleura à peine ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'elle détourna le visage en baissant la tête :

« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… »

Elle était déboussolée, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser, quand elle réalisa que c'était ce qu'elle attendait ! Il recula, l'expression indéchiffrable :

« Excusez-moi, je n'aurai pas dû Mademoiselle… »

Il fronça les sourcils comme réalisant quelque chose d'important et demanda :

« Au fait quel est votre nom ? »

Elle releva le visage vers lui, les traits impassibles et répondit en souriant tristement :

« A vous de me le dire Remus car je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Silmaril666 **: La LDPTM ? Encore une de ces assoc' qui croient en la réincarnation des objets ! Bon alors, ma déclaration n'a pas changé : c'était un accident, c'était ma main ou moi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'avoue j'ai brûlé cette table ! Lol, je ne fais que suivre ton délire! En tout cas je te remercie pour ta rewiew !

**Harana** : Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Moi aussi je me suis amusée à m'imaginer comment je réagirais face à quelqu'un qui croit tout savoir, alors face à Hermione, l'héroïne se la joue un peu blasée. On en sait davantage sur le fait qu'elle ne se présente pas aux autres, le fait est qu'elle ne peut pas ! Lucius, je le trouve miam depuis que j'ai lu une fic de Morrigane (Plus rien d'autre ne compte, je crois). Réaction de Remus pas si explosive que ça mais ça donne un avant goût de la colère dont il est capable. A propos de ton actualité littéraire, tu es vache, tu ne donnes pas de détails sur le contenu de tes fics, un petit résumé quoi ! une info steuplai !lol ! Pas de spoiler ? Tu as raison, j'étais dégoûtée quand j'ai su que …tut héhé ! Je suis en pleine lecture ! Gros bisou !

**Princess Mononoke San** : Des menaces d'une fan de Remus ? Je n'ai pas peur, je fais tout qu'est-ce que je veux de l'adorable loup-garou ! Merci pour ta rewiew !

**Nytshade** : Pas de guerre entre Lucius et Remus en perspective, désolée, c'est une intermédiaire qui s'en prend plein la tête (à savoir l'héroïne) ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaît aussi ?biz

**Griselle** : Bon j'ai laissé parlé le loup quelques lignes… bon d'accord c'était un loup bridé, enrhumé, tout ce que tu veux. Mais tout de même, il est déjà plus féroce que dans les livres de JKR, non ? Non. Ce n'est pas grave, je me réserve le pouvoir du loup amoureux pour plus tard. Lucius en vélane ? Tu y étais presque, après tout un incube a aussi le pouvoir de séduction, sauf qu'un vélane est plutôt inoffensif. Lulu, Pinpin, Louloup, out, oublie, creuse et enterre tout ça bien profond ! Tu pourrais blesser la sensibilité virile d'un homme tel que ce cher Lupin… héhé ! Oui, entièrement d'accord avec toi, Moony c'est ce qui lui va le mieux, mieux que Lunard en tout cas. Merci énormément pour ta rewiew ! Bisou

**Zazaone** : Je constate que tu es du genre à raconter ta vie dans les intro des rewiews. Moi aussi ! Alors quand j'ai lu ta rewiew (ou plutôt tes rewiews ! Merci pour « Babelle et lui »), je finissais le boulot, j'étais dans le bus et je rentrais chez moi. Epuisée, je lis mes mails sur mon téléphone (je suis pas accros à mes mails, j'attendais une réponse urgente… bon j'avoue je peux plus me passer de rewiews !) et je tombe sur tes rewiews tellement gentilles, ça m'a fait plaisir ce soir là ! Je remercierai Lunécume qui me fait de la pub (gratuitement) ! Au fait, pas de problème avec ma bio, il n'y en a pas. J'en ferai une dès que j'aurais des idées dignes d'intérêt. L'absence de prénom pour mon héroïne s'explique par le fait que ne voulais pas lui en donner un, je ne sais pas je ne voulais pas la cantonner à un rôle fixe, alors pas de prénom pour une facilité d'évolution peut-être. Un repère chronologique ? Disons post-poudlard. Tu me diras mais que font les 3 griffondores qui ne sont plus étudiants ? Et bien je leur trouverai une utilité, tu verras !lol (zut faut que je me creuse les méninges maintenant) ! Merci encore.

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Merci énormément pour toutes vos rewiews, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire c'était plus un défouloir, une manière de faire passer le trajet de bus. Je n'imaginais pas que mes délires pouvaient vous satisfaire un minimum.**

**Alors, voilà le mystère du prénom de l'héroïne résolu. Vous savez tout maintenant, en fait vous ne savez rien. Mais à présent vous savez que vous ne savez pas, vous me suivez ?**

**Petit sondage-sans-importance-si-personne-n'y-répond-ce-n'est-pas-grave : Quel nom, Remus va-t-il donné à l'héroïne ? Des indices ont été semés dans les chapitres précédents…**

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'évolution des rapports entre eux trop rapides ? Si oui dites le moi, j'ai horreur des histoires dans lesquelles les personnages tombent s'avouent un amour éternel complètement prématuré et illogique… mais il est possible que je ne m'en aperçoive pas. Donc si cela arrive selon vous, il est de votre devoir moral de m'en avertir afin de m'éviter de sombrer dans la mièvrerie larmoyante et inutile.**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	6. Chap 6: Korè et Hadès

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**6e Chapitre :** **Korè et Hadès**

_Noir ? Non. S'il ne faisait que sombre, il serait toujours possible d'y allumer une lampe, une bougie, un semblant de lumière, pour se retrouver. Mais ici, aucun moyen de se rassurer, de comprendre. Ni chercher, ni trouver. Immobile. Prisonnière. Etait-elle paralysée ? Elle l'ignorait, elle ne sentait plus et, pire que tout, ne voulait pas ni ne voulait plus sentir. Pourquoi ?_

_Quelqu'un pleure. Qui ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider ? Qui pourrait lui expliquer pourquoi ce néant douloureux dans son corps, dans sa tête ? Une femme. Oui, c'est une femme qui pleure. Elle veut l'appeler : « Madame ! », mais aucun son ne sort. De toutes ses forces, elle essaie d'être._

_Et alors qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle retourne vers un semblant de vie, toujours les lamentations de cette voix la poursuivent, la marquent au cœur irrémédiablement…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le visage hagard et le corps en nages. Quelqu'un la secoua doucement :

« Mademoiselle ? Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… »

Elle reconnut la voix de Remus, et se calma.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, l'expression « tombé du lit » s'appliquait si bien à Remus Lupin qu'elle en aurait rie dans d'autres circonstances. Ses cheveux blonds se dressaient sur sa tête par un obscur contre-effet gravitationnel.

_« _J'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un que j'ai connu. » répondit-elle faiblement en se recouchant.

« Juste un cauchemar, rendormez-vous… » dit-il en l'installant confortablement dans les draps du lit.

Alors qu'elle obéissait et sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, elle murmura :

« Merci… »

« De rien. » répondit-il en l'observant avec une intensité qui n'était pas dénuée d'inquiétude.

Il s'éloigna lentement, puis se ravisa et se rapprocha d'elle avec hésitation. Il caressa ses longues mèches brunes un instant avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front :

« Fais de beaux rêves ma douce Korè… Je te protègerai toujours. »

xxxxxxxxxx

Depuis combien de temps était-elle à Poudlard ? Deux jours ? Deux semaines ? Deux mois ? Une question simple à première vue mais qui revêtissait un aspect des plus effrayants… Elle commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas sa présence en ces lieux ou plutôt le fait qu'elle soit entourée par la magie qui… qui quoi ? Qui la rendait folle ? Qui lui faisait oublier, c'est certain. Oublier quoi ? Comment l'aurait-elle su, elle qui ne se souvenait même plus de son nom !

Pourtant, elle venait bien de quelque part ? Que faisait-elle dans ce bus autrement ! Elle se rappelait au moins les circonstances de son enlèvement. Où allait-elle ? Avait-elle une famille ? Bien qu'elle ne se rappelait plus son âge, elle avait l'air jeune mais peut-être avait-elle un mari, des enfants qui l'attendaient ? Elle se lamentait silencieusement sur l'absence de souvenir. Remus ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure de son amnésie. Ce qui contribuait à le rendre suspect à ses yeux… encore plus si possible.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans le salon du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle avait mis la main sur un livre, seul vestige de son passé parmi d'autres choses insignifiantes qu'elle avait amené avec elle (ou plutôt qui avaient droit au même statut de « ayant-été-enlevé-par-une-créature-qui-n'est-pas-censée-exister, tout comme elle). Absorbée qu'elle était par sa lecture, elle n'entendit que vaguement la question posée par Remus Lupin :

« Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?»

_En Angleterre, en 1622, _

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_James Potter, _

_«_Pardon ? »

_accusé d'actes fréquents de sodomie _

Elle sourit, amusée. Intrigué, il l'interrogea :

« Puis-je savoir ce qui semble vous amuser ? »

_sur ses animaux familiers, _

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. »

_fut condamné à la décapitation mais ses juges, considérant ses bêtes comme autant de complices, infligèrent la même peine à une vache, deux truies, deux génisses et deux brebis._1

Elle éclata franchement de rire. La pression du regard de Remus ne fit que décupler l'intensité de son rire. Celui-ci, se croyant la cause de son hilarité, s'approcha rapidement et, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le remarquer, lui arracha le livre des mains.

« Alors, pourrais-je espérer un peu de votre attention, maintenant que vous n'avez plus de distraction ? »

Elle stoppa net son rire. Mieux valait que Lupin ne découvrît pas la raison de son rire. Il pourrait mal prendre le fait qu'elle jouait avec la mémoire de son défunt ami. Il nota son regard paniqué sur le livre et comprit, rassuré, qu'il n'était pas le sujet de ses moqueries. Il lu rapidement le premières lignes :

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

« Lupin, ce n'est qu'un livre… »

Elle tenta de s'esquiver, mais il l'empoigna solidement. Elle gémit de douleur, il desserra son étreinte. Même après des années de lycanthropie, il avait encore du mal à contrôler sa force, moins encore en la présence de la jeune femme. De fait, il ne se maîtrisait plus dès qu'elle le fixait avec intensité, presque avec défi comme maintenant. L'animal qui sommeillait en lui, se délectait de la proie, compagne, qu'elle faisait : jamais elle ne s'avouait vaincue, conquise, toujours elle s'enfuirait et toujours il la traquerait… avec plaisir.

« C'est le genre d'exercices qui semble vous amuser ? Si ce n'est que ça pour vous satisfaire, je peux très bien… »

Elle le gifla violemment avant qu'il n'eût le temps de l'insulter plus encore. Avait-elle bien entendu ? L'accusait-il de… de… pratiquer ça… ?

« Taisez-vous ! Lâchez-moi, ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui ais écrit ce satané bouquin que je saches ! Etant donné que je suis amnésique à cause de vous, je l'aurai écrit que je ne m'en souviendrai pas ! »

Il la libéra de sa poigne et sortit sans un mot, sans un regard pour la jeune femme.

« Espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Aucun sens de l'humour… »

Elle se massa le bras en grimaçant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle vit Remus sortir du château d'un pas rapide et pénétrer dans la forêt.

« Ô Hadès, mon aimé ? Est-ce moi que tu fuis avec si peu d'ardeur ? Point n'est besoin de s'ignorer puisque tu m'aimes et que je t'aime… »

Elle s'arrêta effrayée. D'où sortaient ces paroles ? Etait-ce elle qui venait de les prononcer ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, un poème ou quelque chose comme ça ? Curieux, elle ne connaissait pas et n'aimait pas la poésie d'habitude. Voilà au moins une chose dont elle était sûre.

Elle regarda une dernière fois dans la direction où Remus avait disparu, englouti par l'obscurité de la forêt, et poussa un soupir agacé.

« _Une chose est sure, je me transforme à cause de cet homme. En qui ou en quoi, je l'ignore encore…_ »

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, elle eût la surprise d'être réveillée par Sirius Black en personne. A moitié endormie, ce fût à peine si elle réagit :

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ! »

« Mort ? Qu'es-ce que vous racontez ! Allez, réveillez-vous, je dois vous parler tant que Remus est absent. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit.

« Absent ? »

« Oui, hier était la pleine lune. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas rentré se coucher ? Vous êtes une bien piètre compagne pour ce pauvre Rem… »

Cette fois elle se leva définitivement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Sirius :

« Compagne ? Compagne ! Espèce de mort-vivant prétentieux ! Vous… » s'énervait-elle.

« Du calme. Je plaisantais, mais vous voilà bien réveillée à présent. » l'interrompit-il en souriant.

Avoir été manipulée de la sorte comme une débutante, lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle décida qu'une petite vengeance, aussi puérile soit-elle, était de rigueur. Elle lui sourit puis s'étira d'une manière qu'elle voulait voluptueuse, et commença à déboutonner son pyjama jusqu'à découvrir ses épaules, le tout devant un Sirius plus qu'interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je me déshabille. C'est évident il me semble. »

Elle se délectait de la gêne de ce dernier. Elle s'amusait de penser que le Sirius Black, séducteur invétéré et dieu du sexe, décrit dans la plupart des fanfictions, rougissait pour un carré de peau dénudée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sous les « Sale peste » de Sirius. Quand elle fut fraîche, dispose et rassasiée, elle interrogea Sirius :

« De quoi vous vouliez me parler qui nécessite que Lupin ne soit pas là ? »

« En fait, j'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. »

« Allez-y, mais je ne vous garantis pas de réponses. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons paré à cette éventualité. Severus vous a préparé un véritaserum un peu particulier que vous venez d'ingérer avec votre café. »

« _L'enflure !_ » marmonna-t-elle pour elle. Néanmoins, elle fit en sorte de ne pas montrer au sorcier à quel point elle était déstabilisée.

« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas facile de vous parler ? Remus vous protège férocement tel son trésor. »

« _Comment ça : protège ? Il ne sont pas censés être amis ?_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! _» pensa-t-elle surprise.

Sirius attendait une quelconque réaction, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre :

« Bureau du directeur ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers elle, elle recula inquiète :

« Vous n'allez pas me faire entrer là-dedans ! »

« J'ai bien peur que oui. Venez maintenant, vous êtes attendu. »

Cette dernière réplique n'admettait pas de refus, et, l'esprit quelque peu engourdi par la potion, elle le suivit docilement. Mais que lui voulaient donc Sirius et Dumbledore ? Elle se rappela avec angoisse son statut de prisonnière, et surtout les paroles qu'avait prononcé le vieux sorcier dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il la croyait endormie :

Un problème délicat à résoudre…

Elle se surprit à espérer la présence de Lupin à ses côtés et s'en flagella intérieurement :

« _Idiote ! C'est lui qui t'a enlevé je te rappelle…_ »

Quand elle arriva au bureau, Dumbledore l'accueillit chaleureusement :

« Bienvenue Mademoiselle ! Un thé ? Des bonbons ? Asseyiez-vous je vous en prie. »

« _Il se fout de moi, c'est clair. Des bonbons ? _»

« Monsieur le Directeur, dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en mondanités ? » Severus Snape venait de s'exprimer en jetant un regard méprisant à la jeune femme.

« Oui, oui, oui ! Vous avez raison professeur Snape. Sirius vous voulez bien ? »

Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. Les trois hommes l'entourèrent rapidement, baguettes en main et un air beaucoup trop sérieux pour être rassurant gravé sur leurs visages…

**Fin du chapitre.**

1. Bernard WERBER, _L'Encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu._

**

* * *

**

**R.A.R.**

**Harana** : Hello ! Succulent ? Où tu te crois, dans un resto ?lol ! Ouais un resto de l'imagination… Moi aussi j'aimerai assez être à la place de l'héroïne, sauf que moi un Lupin qui me regarde comme ça, j'attend pas un chapitre pour lui céder tout ! Moi excessive ? Allons donc ! Sinon j'ai lu tes résumés (tu m'as mentionné dans ta bio alors que même moi je ne me mentionne pas !lol ! et oui, ma bio reste irrémédiablement vide… je ne sais pas quoi y mettre) Merci beaucoup très fort pour tes compliments chère Harana… et puis toi aussi tu écris tellement bien tout ce qui est fleur bleu et qu'on lit avec plaisir (et les larmes aux yeux parfois…). Grosse bise à toi !

**giovannapotter** : Merci pour ta rewiew si enthousiaste ! J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours autant !

**nytshade** : Salut ! Moi aussi je voudrai être à la place d' « elle »… parfois je me dis que je suis sadique de lui avoir donné une personnalité si difficile… pauvre Remus ! « Vivre l'un sans l'autre » ? Faut pas pousser, curieusement je ne les vois pas se déclarer un truc pareil… Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils vont changer au fur et à mesure ! Merci à toi.

**Griselle** : Succomber au charme de Remus… de Charlie… de James… de Severus… oh lala ! Je me découvre un aspect nymphomane affolant ! enfin tant que cela reste de l'ordre des fantasmes : - D J'espère que la soirée chez ta mère s'est bien passée et que tu as laissé ce pauvre clavier tranquille ! lol ! Bise à toi !

**Zazaone **: Et la palme de la rewiew problématique revient à … TOI ! Qui es-tu ? Qui t'envoies ? lol ! On peut dire que j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta rewiew !lol ! Je me suis dit « Oh mon Dieu quelqu'un s'est davantage trituré les méninges que moi sur ma propre fic ! ». En tout cas, ça me plaît énormément que tu décortiques de cette manière, ça prouve qu'il y a matière ! Etant donné le temps que tu as mis pour une rewiew pareille (et je t'en remercie), il est normal que je prenne le temps de répondre d'une part à toutes tes interrogations et d'autre part à tous tes délires…

_« A quel moment se passe cette histoire ? »_ Euh… Imaginons un espace temps d'une semaine. Elle se fait enlever lundi soir en rentrant du travail, elle tombe dans les pommes, disons qu'elle arrive à faire une nuit complète, fatigue plus choc aidant. Elle se réveille mardi à l'heure du déjeuner, dans l'infirmerie, rencontre avec Remus et compagnie, elle retombe dans les pommes jusqu'au soir (ça alors l'heure de dîner !son estomac lui sert de réveil).

_« les loups-garous ne sont attirés que par ceux de leur race (HP3) »_. Ah ? merde… bon faut que je précise que mon histoire n'a décidément rien à voir avec le monde de JKR ! En fait l'idée de créer une madame loup-garou ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, et pourtant c'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément bonne ! Par contre, le fait qu'elle s'évanouisse je te rassure ce n'est pas un effet de transformation mais plus un revers de sa rencontre avec le monde magique !

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse marcher. »_ En fait ce n'est pas Pomfresh qui dit ça mais Dumbledore. Préméditation c'est sûr mais pourquoi… et ça je ne peux pas encore y répondre. Mais je confirme l'idée de la lycanthropie est bonne mais pas du tout en vigueur sur cette fic j'en ai peur !

J'admire la subtile analyse : _« Elle trouve les appartements de Lupin comme ça : par le flair ? Chap3 quand elle se réveille, elle "renifle" les effluves et se gratte le ventre : pas très féminin, plutôt canin. »_ ta théorie tient la route ! Tu vas finir par me convaincre moi-même !lol

Je confirme je me suis bien marrée à la lecture de ta rewiew ! Surtout n'arrête pas et continue à me titiller de la sorte ! bisou

**Angie Black** : Salut la miss ! Une moldue comme les autres ? Allons donc, il fallait bien créer une situation un peu spéciale. Si elle était restée une simple moldue, l'histoire aurait tourné davantage au parodie (j'ai longuement hésité au début). _« caractère bien trempé et ses envies ambiguës »_ voilà qui résume bien l'énergumène, finalement trop facile à cerner pour être honnête celle-là !lol ! Et puis tu sais même si j'attends avec impatience tes rewiews, même si elle arrive en retard je sais qu'elle finit par arriver, alors sans rancune ! gros bisou à toi Angie !

**Salut à tous,**

**Une seule personne a pu deviné le prénom donné à l'héroïne en se rapellant les indices que j'avais semé. Bravo à Nepenthes de TWWO ! (je fais présentatrice TV là, non ?)**

**Parmi les rewiews que j'ai reçu, une idée bien ancrée revient régulièrement. Il faut accepter le fait que nous fantasmons toutes (tous ?) sur Remus Lupin et son regard animal ! Miam…**

**Quelques mots sur mes avancées aussi minimes soient-elles. Le chapitre 7 est terminé (en lignela semaine prochaine après relecture), mais ensuite j'ai bien peur de devoir ralentir le rythme de publication. Le chapitre 8 est fini mais plus à l'état de brouillon et j'ai commencé l'ébauche du 9e chapitre. Alors je n'avance pas de date, par peur de ne pouvoir tenir ma promesse, mais je ferai de mon mieux !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune. **


	7. Chap 7: Révélations sans réponses

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**7e chapitre : Révélations sans réponses**

« Quel est votre nom ? »

L'interrogatoire commença donc… Qu'attendaient-ils d'elle ?

« Je ne me rappelle pas, vous le savez. »

Severus Snape fit une moue méprisante :

« C'est tellement plus facile comme cela… »

Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus, la colère l'emportant sur la peur. La rage la fit se lever de son siège sous les yeux surpris des trois sorciers qui s'empressèrent de l'immobiliser par un quelconque sort.

« Bande de salauds ! Vous n'êtes que des lâches, utiliser des armes que je n'ai pas… Je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici et je ne comprends rien à ce que vous voulez ! »

Elle se mit à sangloter, oubliant toute fierté :

« Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… s'il vous plaît… »

Sirius se retourna vers Severus en l'attrapant par le col de sa cape :

« Imbécile de Snape ! Tu l'as effrayé avec tes manières de mangemort ! »

« Et toi Black ? C'est bien toi qui la forcé à boire du véritaserum… »

« C'est toi qui… »

Dumbledore tenta de les séparer :

« Messieurs calmez-vous. Du véritaserum ? Il est évident qu'il s'agit là d'un malentendu… »

Un malentendu… avait-elle bien entendu cette ineptie, cette connerie sortie de la tête de ce sorcier sénile ! Elle releva la tête et défia le vieux sorcier du regard :

« Un malentendu ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous êtes en train de me menacer et c'est ça que vous appelez un malentendu ! »

Le vieil homme posa une main ridée sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais un regard sauvage de celle-ci l'incita à la retirer fiça.

« Excusez moi Mademoiselle, pour tout. Ces deux-là ne s'entendent guère et j'ai surestimé leur capacité à s'entendre… tout est de ma faute. »

Elle regarda Sirius et Severus qui s'empressèrent de regarder ailleurs et dit à Dumbledore :

« Je vois. Mais cela n'explique pas le sort d'immobilisation… »

« En effet. Mais nous auriez vous écouté autrement ? »

_« Probablement pas… »_ S'avoua-t-elle à contrecœur

Dumbledore la délivra du sort, et elle s'empressa de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre… et s'éloigner le plus possible des trois sorciers.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'arrivée d'un carrosse noir et argent.

« Vous poser certaines questions et que vous y répondez le plus honnêtement possible. »

Elle se retourna vers eux.

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

« Pour aider Remus. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » répéta-t-elle encore.

Dumbledore la fixa un moment sans parler, quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il lui sembla que le vieil homme savait pour… quelque chose. Elle soupira sans élégance et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit un signe de la tête.

« Quel est votre nom. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne le sais pas moi-même » répondit-elle un tantinet agacée.

« Quel nom vous a-t-on donné ? »

« Korè… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais comment pouvait-elle répondre ce qu'elle ignorait pourtant.

« Mais comment vous… »

« D'où venez vous ? »

« De la lumière. »

Encore ! Cela n'a aucun sens. J'habite dans telle ville, je viens de tel pays, voilà ce qu'une personne normale aurait répondu ! Elle déglutit à la soudaine idée, ô combien stupide et malsaine, qu'elle pourrait être en fait un hybride d'une terrienne violée par un quelconque alien frustré (et méchant, cela va de soi)… Mais d'où pouvait lui venir des idées pareilles ?

« Où allez-vous ? »

« En enfer… Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites ! » S'écria-t-elle effrayée.

Ils passèrent outre sa réaction.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par amour, par devoir, parce que je le veux et parce que je le peux. »

« Qui rejoignez-vous ? »

« Hadès le mystérieux. »

Cette fois, elle remarque un intérêt plus marqué chez les trois sorciers.

« Qui est-il ?»

« … »

Ah, enfin une réponse qu'elle ignorait, voilà qui la rassurait.

« Qui est Hadès ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Dumbledore lui prit la main avec une vivacité surprenante émanant d'un homme aussi âgé.

« Si, vous le savez. Qui est-il Korè ? »

« Korè ? Arrêtez ça, vous me faites peur… »

Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, une lumière blanche et chaude illumina la pièce. Elle se retrouva, dans les couloirs du château, seule. Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Où étaient Rogue, Black et Dumbledore ? Peu importait, elle se poserait la question plus tard, loin d'ici. Elle devait quitter cette maison de fou avant de se transformer. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait d'elle ? Qui était-elle ? Elle s'était retrouvée privée de sa liberté puis de sa mémoire, elle devait fuir tant qu'il lui restait suffisamment de raison pour se sentir en danger dans ce monde magique.

« Pitié… pitié… » Ne répétait-elle alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers, espérant qu'ils ne se rebelleraient pas devant sa tentative d'évasion.

Mais Poudlard n'exauça pas sa prière et l'escalier, le dernier escalier qui devait l'amener au rez-de-chaussée commença à se déplacer de lui-même sur un autre niveau. De surprise elle cria. Quand l'escalier se stabilisa, elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant un étau glacé se refermer sur son bras :

« Vous semblez souffrir de vertige. Je peux vous aider à vous enfuir si vous le souhaitez. »

Une voix tout aussi froide venait de s'exprimer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lucius Malfoy.

« Inutile de vous donner cette peine Monsieur Malfoy, je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! »

Elle fit un geste impatient pour se dégager mais il resta immobile, un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses traits figés :

« Vous êtes bien téméraire pour une moldue ! Heureusement que vous êtes plus que ça, Korè… »

Cette fois, elle paniqua pour de bon et l'interrompit :

« Korè ? Vous faites erreur sur la personne. Lâchez-moi maintenant ! »

Il retire sa baguette de sa canne et la pointe vers elle :

« Sachez que je ne me trompe jamais. Je suis navré de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande, mais je vous emmène avec moi. De gré ou de force, cela va sans dire. Alors ? »

Stupidement, elle regarda tous les côtés, espérant une intervention quelconque.

« Evidemment, je vous suis espèce d'enfoiré ! » se résigna-t-elle.

« Allons, allons… de telles vulgarités dans une bouche aussi délicate ? »

« Pitié ! Je vous suis sans discuter, alors épargnez-moi votre baratin de séducteur ! »

Il sourit, satisfait et l'emmena à l'extérieur où un carrosse les attendait.

_« Le fameux carrosse noir et argent. Dire que je l'ai vu venir ! »_ Pensa-t-elle énervée contre son manque de curiosité.

Une fois installés, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et prononça une obscure formule qui l'endormit durant le voyage.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, sa première pensée mit en avant un sens certain de l'autodérision :

« _A part tomber dans les pommes, à quoi je sers dans cette histoire ?_ »

« Réveillez-vous Korè, nous avons à parler. »

Elle se trouvait dans un grand lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre toute aussi immense. Malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation, elle n'avait pas peur. S'il ne l'avait pas tué plus tôt, il ne devait pas le faire à présent… du moins, elle le supposait et l'espérait.

« Que voulez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? Et cessez de m'appeler Korè ! Ce jeu de rôle est stupide. Vous n'êtes pas Hadès, je ne suis pas Perséphone, reste l'enlèvement. Pourquoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas peur n'est-ce pas ? Vous devriez si vous savez de quoi je suis capable. »

« Non, je ne vous crains pas. Si vous vouliez me tuer ce serait déjà fait, non ? »

« Certes, mais il existe tellement de façons de faire souffrir quelqu'un. La mort est parfois une conclusion trop douce… »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. » répondit-il inéluctablement.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »

« Rien, je veux juste vous faire mienne. »

« C'est tout ? Vous me rassurez. » lui dit-elle, ironique en reculant.

« Je ne vous prendrai pas de force. Vous serez consentante. »

« Le problème est donc réglé. C'est hors de question. A présent si vous voulez bien m'indiquer la sortie… »

Il l'attrapa, la retourna et plaqua le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse.

« Vous n'avez pas bien saisi Korè. Je ne vous violerai pas mais vous resterez ma prisonnière jusqu'à ce que vous me cédiez. »

D'une main, il la caressa, remontant lentement de sa main jusqu'à son épaule. De l'autre main, il enserra son cou et lui susurra :

« Je suis Lucius Malfoy. J'ai toujours ce que je veux. Et c'est vous que je veux Korè. »

Il l'abandonna sur ces dernières paroles. Elle s'affaissa lourdement sur le lit et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, non pas pour sangloter mais davantage pour cacher la honte et l'humiliation qu'elle éprouvait à se trouver dans cette situation.

_« Génial ! De prisonnière je passe à prisonnière. Tu parles d'un progrès ! »_ se dit-elle furieuse.

De dépit, elle balança un coussin qui atterrit lourdement sur une des statues et la fit tomber avec fracas. Elle se leva nerveusement, paniquée à l'idée d'ameuter Lucius Malfoy, et s'approcha rapidement de la statue pour la remettre en place. Elle l'attrapa et la souleva et la relâcha aussitôt provoquant encore un bruit effroyable.

« Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut que c'était… général. Ce truc, cette chose, ça c'était partout ! Malfoy lui avait préparé une chambre dédiée à la luxure et à la débauche. Les statues représentaient des hommes et des femmes accomplissant ce qui pourraient apparaître comme des prouesses sportives… mais il n'en était rien. Toutes sans exceptions représentaient des positions du Kama-Sutra. Elle remarqua également que les murs étaient remplis de tableaux mettant en scène des personnages antiques, dénudés cela va sans dire. Elle étouffait devant cet excès d'érotisme qui devenait pornographie répugnante. Loin d'attiser un quelconque désir chez elle, tout cela la dégoûtait.

« Sale type ! »

Dieu qu'elle se maudissait d'être dans une situation aussi peu digne et si grotesque !

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Zazaone :** Tu prends des notes en lisant tes HP ? Pas mal comme idée, au moins tu es sure de ne pas louper d'indices révélateurs. Tu dois avoir élaboré des théories intéressantes alors… cool ! J'adore me faire des scénarios pas possibles ! Ton profil ? Catégorie « complètement délurée » !lol ! C'est un compliment je te rassure. Tu t'es mise à l'écriture aussi ? Vu la taille de tes rewiews, la taille de tes chapitres devrait être proportionnelle. Et vu tes délires… de quoi vas-tu parler ? C'est vrai que sans m'en rendre compte, j'étaye complètement ta thèse sur le loup-garou… et pourtant je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça ! Pour le livre, je n'ai peut-être pas été claire, mais c'est seulement le passage concernant James Potter qui a un peu énervé Lupin. Que monsieur pratique ou pas, telle n'est pas la question, mais le fait est que ça la fait rire elle aux dépends de l'ami qui n'est plus. Et La petite phrase qu'elle dit à propos d'Hadès est issue de… moi. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations, si ce n'est pas le cas tu peux contacter ma secrétaire au… non je rigole (très drôle je sais) ! Merci à toi !

**Angie Black :** Je m'excuse auprès de toi pour avoir fait de Sirius un idiot dans ce chapitre. Si ça peut te rassurer j'adore Severus et il est aussi crétin… Comment ça qui lit ce genre de chose ? lol ! Je l'ai lu moi ce livre !si si ! Merci pour ta rewiew ma petite Angie !

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Alzheimer je crois… Je te remercie pour ta rewiew et ton commentaire. C'est vrai que l'héroïne a aussi évolué dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas, il a bien fallu qu'elle s'adapte, ce qui explique le changement de langage ! Enfin dans ce chapitre, elle a plusieurs frayeurs, ce qui explique le retour à un langage plus agressif. Quant à Hermione, c'est vrai que je l'ai caricaturé, mais je la vois bien devenir aussi bcbg… sauf si Ron Weasley consent à se déclarer (l'influence Weasley lui ferait pas mal). A+

**Peu d'importance : **Tu es tout sauf sans importance vu le plaisir que j'ai eu à lire ta rewiew ! Merci à celle qui t'a montré le chemin de ma fic ! Le rythme s'accélère dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Griselle** : Salut toi ! Et merci ! le chapitre arrive plus tôt que ce à quoi tu t'attendais (et pourtant je suis en retard). Le 8 est en chantier, je n'ai envie de vous envoyer une m… Tu peux exiger ma chère Griselle, tu as suivi cette fic si fidèlement depuis le début ! Bisou à toi !

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je m'excuse pour ces 2 jours de retard, j'avais dit 1 semaine mais je suis tombée un peu malade alors… (Mais ça va mieux maintenant !)**

**Alors pour répondre à plusieurs remarques évoquant un passage de mon dernier chapitre :**

_En Angleterre, en 1622, James Potter, accusé d'actes fréquents de sodomie sur ses animaux familiers, fut condamné à la décapitation mais ses juges, considérant ses bêtes comme autant de complices, infligèrent la même peine à une vache, deux truies, deux génisses et deux brebis._

Bernard Werber, _L'Encyclopédie du savoir relatif et absolu._

**Alors, quand j'ai lu cet extrait, j'étais en pleine écriture d'une énième scène de dispute entre Remus et l'héroïne. J'ai trouvé ça tellement drôle comme hasard que je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien servir de déclencheur à leur joute !**

**Ensuite, bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 8 est écrit, je dois le corriger encore pour qu'il soit un minimum cohérent avec ce qui précède, mais je peux vous dire que vous devriez l'avoir pour le week-end prochain. Le chapitre 9 n'est pas du tout écrit, mais ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent…**

**Le fait est que pour des raisons professionnelles, je serais sans doute moins présente les semaines suivantes… mais je vous promets de finir cette fic ! Oh non, ne vous croyez pas débarrassés de moi !**

**Remus est absent de ce chapitre, ça m'a parut étrange d'écrire sans lui… il reviendra bien sûr ! Sans Remus, mon héroïne n'a pas lieu d'être, ni cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**

**Oh et j'ai fait fi de la rumeur selon laquelle les RAR sont dorénavant interdites sur ffnet... si cela s'avére exact, je trouve ça tellement ridicule que je refuse d'en tenir compte... **

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	8. Chap 8: Dans l'antre du serpent

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**8e chapitre :** **Dans l'antre du serpent**

« J'aurai bien besoin d'un café ! »

PLOUF !

_« Plouf ? »_

Elle se retourna et aperçut un petit monstre poilu. Elle attrapa une des statues honnies par sa partie la moins noble et menaça la créature :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! Sale bête vas-t-en ! »

« Je suis Wonpy, Mademoiselle. Wonpy est à votre service. Wonpy a entendu votre demande. Wonpy va vous apporter votre café. Wonpy revient. »

PLOUF ! (bis)

_« Wonpy m'a l'air très bête. Wonpy peut m'être utile… »_

Dans tous les tomes d'Harry Potter et les fanfictions qu'elle avait lues, les elfes (cette créature était tellement hideuse, ça ne pouvait être qu'un elfe de maison) étaient utilisés pour rendre service aux héros… Une pensée qu'elle médita un moment.

_« Non, en fait je suis incapable de pondre un plan valable. Je n'ai plus qu'à accepter l'offre_ (quelle offre ?) _de Monsieur Malfoy… »_ décida-t-elle avec un sourire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son nouveau geôlier.

A ce moment précis (quelle synchronisation parfaite), l'elfe apparut de nouveau, avec un café qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler avant de déclarer :

« Tu peux dire à ton maître que j'accepte à deux conditions. La première qu'il me ramène dans le monde moldu après le… euh… après. La seconde, qu'il y mette les formes, il comprendra. »

« Oui Mademoiselle. Wonpy va aller voir le maître. »

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit malgré le café qu'elle venait d'avaler (à croire que les ondes magiques la vidaient de ses forces). Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle vit Lucius Malfoy tenant une rose rouge qu'il lui tendit en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillée Korè, je vous attendais avec impatience ».

Elle eût la deuxième mauvaise surprise (la première ayant été le baiser dégoulinant) de constater qu'elle était coiffée, maquillée et vêtue d'une robe outrageusement décolletée.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Oui Korè ? »

« C'est vous qui m'av… »

« Oui, cela fut un vrai plaisir de découvrir votre corps. Je n'en ai pas profité malheureusement. Vous avez de nombreux défauts (vous a-t-on déjà conseillé un régime ?) mais vous avez une peau exquise qu'il me tarde de goûter… »

Elle le repoussa.

« Oui… Oui… bien sûr. J'ai tout de même le droit de dîner ? »

Ce fut donc un Lucius frustré qui fit apparaître une table garnie des mets les plus luxueux et les plus délicieux.

« J'avais cru comprendre que vous ne vous risquiez pas à manger chez un ennemi. »

« L'êtes-vous encore Lucius ? Avec ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire… » minauda-t-elle intérieurement dégoûtée.

« Je dirai plus encore. » fut sa réponse.

« Ah oui ? Donc vous me conseillez de me méfier de vous. » dit-elle avec une ironie logique.

« Absolument ! En particuliers lorsque j'ai le sentiment que l'on se moque de moi… »

Il l'observa intensivement par-dessus son verre de vin (rouge sang évidemment).

« _Oh non ! Il recommence avec sa combine d'incube…_ »

Il déposa son verre et approcha sa main de celle de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes magnifique Korè. »

« Merci. »

« Pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'un homme est prêt à accomplir pour vous posséder. »

« Laissez-moi réfléchir… me kidnapper par exemple ? » dit-elle en le regardant férocement.

Il lui tapota la main tel un enfant réprimandé.

« Allons, allons ! Est-ce là une manière de regarder votre premier amant ? Si vous souhaitez un minimum de délicatesse pour votre première… »

Elle avala de travers et se moqua ouvertement :

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je donnerai ma virginité à un être tel que vous ! Enfin, Lucius, je ne suis plus une jeune fille depuis longtemps. »

Il retira sa main et se frotta le menton en réfléchissant :

« Voilà qui est pour le moins inattendu. Pourtant la légende… »

« Quelle légende ? »

« Ne me dites pas que Lupin ne vous a rien dit ? »

« _Pourquoi je pose la question crétin !_ » aurait bien été sa réponse mais elle se ravisa et se contenta d'un simple et concis « non ».

« Voilà une méthode de séduction qui laisse à désirer. »

Elle vit rouge.

« Séduction ? Ne me dites pas que le but de toute cette histoire est de savoir qui réussira à me culbuter ! C'est pitoyable… »

« Je suis d'accord. Je considère comme misérable de devoir m'abaisser à séduire une moldue. »

« Qui vous y oblige ! » grinça-t-elle.

« Mais je dois malheureusement en passer par là, car je suis Hadès. »

« Hadès ? Korè… Quel est le rapport entre ces deux personnes de la mythologie grecque et le monde magique d'Harry Potter ? »

« Ceci n'est pas le monde de Potter ! »

« Soit mais tout de même ? »

« Une légende raconte que tous les 666 années la déesse Korè s'incarnait en une jeune fille pure. Celui qui réussira à la séduire et la garder pourra prétendre à une source de pouvoirs infinis. »

« Donc la jeune fille pure, c'est moi ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais je ne suis pas vierge. »

« Mmhh, c'est une légende qui a traversé les temps. Peut-être certains individus soucieux de protéger une certaine moralité ont cru bon d'adapter la légende. »

« Ah. La séduire et la garder… Cela veut dire que vous n'aviez aucune intention de me libérer ? »

« Précisément. »

« Espèce de… ! Aucune importance, j'ai des pouvoirs infinis parait-il, si vous ne me libérez pas je vous fais exploser la… »

« Ne vous fatiguez pas Korè. Seule vous êtes inoffensive… En revanche, avec moi, vos pouvoirs seront révélés et je pourrai… »

« Détruire le monde ? »

Il la regarda interloqué :

« Je vois, vous avez lu les livres de cette idiote de Rowling ? » (milles pardons, c'est Malfoy qui s'exprime)

« Oui. »

« Il ne faut pas se fier à tout ce qui est écrit. Comment, moi, un Malfoy, pourrais-je être le serviteur de qui que ce soit ? Je suis et je resterai toujours mon propre maître ! »

« Donc vous ne voulez pas détruire le monde ? »

« Non. Je veux épurer ma société de ses membres les plus dégénérescents : sang-mêlés, sang-de-bourbes, semi-créatures telles que… »

« Les loups-garous ? »

Sourire carnassier du dit-Malfoy.

« Je vois que vous me comprenez parfaitement. Après tout, une jeune femme plus intelligente et plus expérimentée sera sans doute plus intéressante qu'une jeune vierge effarouchée… quoi que, vous êtes définitivement sure ? »

« Quoi donc ? De ne plus être vierge ? Bien sûr ! »

« Dans ce cas… stupéfix ! »

De sa baguette il l'immobilisa et la transporta jusqu'au lit où il commença à l'embrasser. Tout d'un coup, il se releva à moitié :

« Ah oui ! J'oubliais… consentante. »

Il lui jeta le contre sort.

_« Dans tout scénario aussi insensé et débile, quelqu'un doit apparaître pour m'arracher des griffes de Lucius… »_ eût-elle la stupidité de penser en un tel instant.

_« Pas pour moi apparemment, je vais devoir me débrouiller… »_

Elle lui sourit charmeuse.

« L'autre soir vous m'avez fait miroiter vos performances sexuelles. J'espère que vous saurez me satisfaire. »

« Korè, vos paroles me… »

Il s'arrêta, un trouble traversa son regard.

« … qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Je vous menace avec un couteau à fruits. »

« Il n'est guère impressionnant, alors… »

« Ah oui ? Et placé ici ? »

Elle abaissa sensiblement le couteau vers son entrejambe.

« Appelez votre elfe Malfoy. »

« Mais enfin… »

« Appelez-le ! » ordonna-t-elle en renforçant la pression tranchante.

« Wonpy ! » la voix paniquée de Lucius Malfoy résonna dans la pièce.

PLOUF !

« Wonpy est là, maître. »

« Wonpy, va chercher Hermione Granger à Poudlard. » demanda-t-elle à la créature.

« Wonpy ne peut pas Mademoiselle. Wonpy est l'esclave de Maître Lucius… »

Malfoy ricana.

« Lucius, dites à votre satané elfe de m'appeler Granger ! »

« Sûrement pas. »

« Quel dommage de perdre un tel instrument dans la fleur de l'âge… » murmura-t-elle, d'un air qu'elle voulait attristé.

« NON ! Très bien. Wonpy va chercher cette sang-de-bourbe vite ! »

« Oui, maître. »

PLOUF !

« Vous voulez bien vous soulever ? Vous m'écraser et cela commence à m'écoeurer. » Elle appuya sur le couteau et réussit à se dégager sans cesser de menacer le sorcier.

« Vous allez me payer ça, sale garce ! Je vous tuerai, je vous jure que je vous tuerai ! »

« Ah ? Je croyais que vous deviez me séduire – autant vous dire que cela ne marche pas- pour accéder à des tas de pouvoirs, etc… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Je changerai de méthode. Je vous aurai, je vous aurai… puis je vous tuerai. »

Hermione arriva un moment plus tard alors que Lucius reprenait avec enthousiasme son refrain menaçant. Sans un regard pour le sorcier elle s'adressa à la jeune femme :

« Mademoiselle ? Nous nous inquiétions, où étiez-vous donc ? »

« Ici comme vous pouvez le constater. Maintenant Hermione, si vous pouviez me sortir de là, je vous en serai très reconnaissante. »

Hermione analysa rapidement la situation du regard : chambre douteuse, Lucius menacé à un endroit pour le moins stratégique, jeune femme vêtue comme une call-girl…

« Je vois. »

Elle murmura un sort afin d'immobiliser Malfoy et emmena la jeune femme hors de la demeure pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard…

« Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard ? » dit-elle bêtement.

« D'où tenez-vous donc de telles inepties ? C'est même le seul moyen d'accéder à l'école ! Maintenant, accrochez vous bien à moi s'il vous plait. » répondit Hermione d'un ton pour le moins professoral.

De toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées depuis son enlèvement (rectification : ses enlèvements), transplaner était sans doute le pire. Elle avait l'impression de sauter à l'élastique dans le vide, sans l'élastique… et sans vide à proprement parler puisqu'elles ne plongeaient pas. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle eût du mal à supporter cette méthode de transport.

La dernière image qui imprégna son esprit avant de s'effondrer fut celle de deux belles mains puissantes qui la saisirent avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Son instinct lui fit murmurer « Remus… ». Un tel réflexe, une telle force, cela ne pouvait être que Remus et elle s'en sentit étrangement soulagée…

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Zazaone : **Hello ! Merci infiniment pour ta rewiew toute délirante ! Babelle et lui ? Merci de me demander des nouvelles de cette fic, les idées ne manquent pas mais pas moyen de trouver le temps de clarifier tout ça. En tout cas le chapitre 3 est à l'état de brouillon de brouillon… mais je la finirai, foi de Severia ! Bisou !

**Griselle** : Merci ma petite dame ! Alors ma fic est effectivement une petite référence au mythe de Perséphone, enlevée par Hadès dieu des enfers. Rassures-toi, point n'est besoin de connaître toute la mythologie grecque pour suivre ce que j'écris, ce n'est qu'un délire total ! lol

**Silmaril666** : Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce que fait Remus à Poudlard, il est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal dans ma fic (bah quoi, il a le droit d'avoir un bon job non !). Remus ne l'a finalement pas enlevé à Malfoy, mais bon elle retourne dans ses bras… Merci à toi !

**Angie Black** : Moi aussi, s'il faut choisir j'opte pour Lupin, c'est clair! Les cheveux de sirènes très peu pour moi, merci !lol ! Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'en ai rajouté une couche avec « ce pervers de mangemort » dans ce chapitre, mais ça finit « bien », non ? non, bon d'accord… bisou

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Où es-tu partie en voyage, sans indiscrétion ?

**Bunny** : Merci beaucoup pour les gentilles choses que tu as écrites ô nouvelle lectrice ! Mais tapes toi donc l'incruste ma fille, y a de la place !lol ! RAR : Réponses Aux Rewiews… pas d'ignorance, juste une question d'habitude. A+

**Bonjour à vous,**

**Comme promis voici le nouvel épisode des aventures de… elle !lol ! Je m'excuse pour les réponses aux rewiews si courtes, mais si je voulais poster ce chapitre à temps, j'ai dû en passer par là. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…**

**Ce chapitre est surtout centré sur Korè et Lucius, comme vous l'avez constaté, je sais que certains d'entres vous auraient préféré revoir Remus… moi aussi, mais en écrivant c'est sorti tout seul ! Remus revient au prochain chapitre… qui n'est pas encore écrit ! Mais c'est sûr, j'ai envie d'écrire un bon petit truc entre lui et Korè… héhéhé !**

**Pas de panique, je finis toujours ce que j'entreprend, alors là je m'occupe de mes petites obligations ces 2 à 3 prochaines semaines, et ensuite je ferai ce qu'il faut (me chouter au café, arrêter de dormir, me greffer un bras…) pour écrire la suite !**

**Merci à vous tous pour suivre cette humble fiction avec autant d'enthousiasme !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	9. Chap 9: Du doute et du désir

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**9e chapitre : Du doute et du désir**

Un fabuleux sermon accueillit son réveil. Comment avait-elle pu s'enfuir et blablabla… le tout sous les regards craintifs de Dumbledore, Sirius et Severus qui semblaient lui signifier :

« Ne dites rien s'il vous plaît… »

Elle se tut, encaissant avec une humilité effrayante, les reproches du lycanthrope. Après tout, les trois zygotos lui seraient redevables et cela pouvait toujours être utile d'avoir trois sorciers dans sa poche. Un type redevable pouvait vous laver votre voiture ou vous trouvez les dernières places d'un concert convoité… mais un sorcier redevable ? Trois sorciers redevables ? Elle jubilait de la manière dont elle pourrait les exploiter.

« Je ne vous quitterai plus des yeux, quoi que vous en disiez. » conclut Remus.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser notre invitée (soupir méprisant de la dite invitée) se reposer. De plus, un visiteur de marque m'attend dans mon bureau. » S'exprima Dumbledore en échangeant un regard marqué avec les autres sorciers qui s'empressèrent de le suivre.

_« Lucius Malfoy donc… » _Devina-t-elle aisément.

Lorsque ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la chambre, Remus reprit la parole d'un ton bien plus adoucit :

« Assez d'aventures à Poudlard, que diriez-vous de vous changer les idées ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Découvrir le monde sorcier, vous constaterez par vous-même qu'il ne vous veut aucun mal… et peut-être arrêterez-vous de vous enfuir sans cesse comme une petite écervelée. »

Elle oublia l'insulte, heureuse qu'elle était de sortir de ce château mais demanda néanmoins :

« Le chemin de traverse ? »

Il la dévisagea avec perplexité :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un parc d'attraction ? »

« Euh non. Laissez tomber… »

Si elle ne pouvait même pas se fier à ses lectures comment pouvait-elle prétendre survivre dans un tel endroit ?

« _C'est peut-être ça le fin mot de toute cette histoire, justement… ne pas survivre._ »

Et pourtant, elle était certaine que sa mort n'était pas souhaitée. Par qui ? Par quoi ? Aucune importance, elle n'était pas du genre à se lancer dans un débat existentiel vain. Elle se tourna vers Remus occupé à siroter son thé avec flegme.

« Le thé à la cannelle est délicieux vous savez ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Il posa doucement sa tasse, prit sa baguette et fit apparaître… un thé à la cannelle juste devant elle.

« Mais je… je n'en veux pas ! » bafouilla-t-elle, surprise par une telle initiative.

« Pourtant vous avez dit… »

« Je sais mais c'était plus un conseil… »

« Oh… Excusez-moi, je pensais seulement vous faire plaisir. »

« Vous m'avez fait plaisir mais… oh ! C'est exaspérant à la fin ! »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Vous savez, cette conversation inutilement absurde. Allez-y. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Vous voulez savoir si Malfoy et moi… »

« Ah ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez jetée volontairement dans les bras de Malfoy. Non ? »

« Effectivement. Et j'ajouterai, quand bien même c'était le cas, cela ne vous regarderait pas. Non ? »

La tasse explosa dans sa main, imprégnant sa peau du breuvage. Bizarrement plus que le fait de l'avoir rendu furieux, elle ne pouvait s'arracher à la contemplation de sa main. Un détail important de l'anatomie humaine, qui en disait long sur la personne, ses habitudes, ses vices, ce qu'elle était et voulait faire croire. Remus avait les mains de quelqu'un qui voulait être homme. Une personne solide et sure. Et pourtant, il dégageait une telle aura de mystère… quasi animale. Il serait stupide d'en être surprise étant donné sa condition, mais loin de la répugner, ce détail… l'intriguait. Au point qu'elle prenait un plaisir évident à le provoquer.

« Remus, est-ce que vous voulez me faire l'amour ? »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, assumant le désir qu'il avait d'elle.

« Oui. »

« Ah. » Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si simple et directe.

« En fait, ce que je veux dire c'est… à propos de cette légende… Korè et le pouvoir ? »

« Je vois que Malfoy a été démonstratif de toutes les manières possibles… que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Vous m'utilisez ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé alors ? »

« C'est difficile à expliquer… »

« Difficile ! Remus, ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Vous m'avez arraché à ma vie pour une raison ! Dites-la moi maintenant ! »

« Quand je suis avec vous, je… j'ai envie de vous. Vous protéger et vous aimer me paraît naturel. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question ! »

« Et cela me paraissait naturel avant même de nous rencontrer. Je vous connais depuis longtemps sans que je ne puisse expliquer comment. »

« Mais… »

« Je vous promet de tout vous raconter bientôt. Faites moi confiance s'il vous plaît, rien n'est plus important à mes yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Parce que je vous aime. » lui répondit-il naturellement.

« Ne parlez pas d'amour Lupin ! C'est plutôt de désir et de pouvoir qu'il s'agit. Le fait est que vous êtes comme Malfoy ! Vous voulez me… me… pour ces soi-disant pouvoirs que je n'ai pas. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir vous m'entendez ! Je vous détes… »

Elle ne put finir. Les lèvres de Remus étaient pressées contre les siennes. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et ce fut comme si elle avait espéré ce moment toute sa vie. L'homme de sa vie ? L'homme de ses rêves ? Comment cet homme, cette créature, ce monstre pouvait l'être !

« _Oui, mais c'est mon monstre…_ »

Parvenue à cet aveu, elle noua ses bras autour du lycanthrope qui, ravi de cette invitation, la serra contre lui en approfondissant leur baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si exigeantes et elle voulait qu'elles le soient. Remus ne pouvait être autrement, c'était un homme entier.

Comment pouvait-elle penser cela, alors qu'elle le savait maudit. A cet instant, raison et fierté étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis. Heureuse et protégée, qu'il était agréable d'être entourée de ces bras-là. Douceur et puissance… voilà qui résumaient Remus !

Elle gémit quand Remus joignit sa langue à la sienne et que ses mains se firent plus audacieuses. Plus possessives aussi. Elle adorait cela. Il lâcha ses lèvres à son plus grand regret pour la contempler de ses yeux dorés, brûlant d'un désir qui la fit frissonner.

« Tu es faites pour moi. »

Et de plaquer ses mains contre ses fesses pour imbriquer le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien, histoire de confirmer ses dires… Il mordilla doucement, lentement son cou en plongeant l'une de ses mains dans la sombre chevelure.

« J'ai eu envie de faire cela depuis… »

« Arrêtez de parler et embrassez moi plutôt. »

Il eût un sourire amusé et souleva la jeune femme. Celle-ci noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« A vos ordres Korè. »

« Je ne suis pas Ko… »

Il l'embrassa fougueusement et stupidement, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien être qui il voulait du moment qu'il n'arrêtait pas… qu'il n'arrêtait jamais.

**Fin de chapitre.**

* * *

**R.A.R.**

**Shéhérazade **: Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai du le dire rapidement dans une de mes notes d'auteur, L'héroïne n'a pas de physique décrit (on apprend qu'elle est brune ici), n'a pas de nom, elle est moi et tout le monde en même temps je crois. Après si les gens arrivent à s'amuser un peu en s'imaginant à sa place, tant mieux ! Au fait, je suis une grande fan des Mille et une nuit, l'un des livres que je relis régulièrement ! Biz !

**diabolikvampyr** : Merci !

**Griselle **: Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas te greffer un 2d cerveau, réfléchis bien. Un 3e bras, y a toujours de la place pour le mettre, mais un cerveau ? Pas assez de place dans la boîte crânienne (enfin ça dépend pour qui…) et en dehors, il serait exposé… lol ! J'espère que le retour de Remus te convient, il était temps je suis d'accord. Bisou la madame !

**Zazaone** : Mais je me choute à rien, moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, d'ailleurs je mène une vie exemplaire : je ne bois que de l'eau et ne mange que des légumes (trop peur d'attraper la vache folle ou la grippe agraire), je fais du sport 15 h par jour (un esprit sain dans un corps sain, on le dit jamais assez), je ne regarde jamais la télé et je ne vais jamais au ciné (trop peur d'être atteinte par des messages subliminales m'incitant à la violence, ou à acheter des centaines de boîtes de croquettes pour chien alors que je n'ai pas de chien). Ah et je ne fais pas l'amour (trop peur de choper le sida ou de tomber enceinte –ça engendrerait trop de frais- du coup j'ai castré mon copain pour éviter tout risque)… je te l'ai dit une vie exemplaire ! Cessons là ces égarement (mais enfin Charles-Edouard !). Merci beaucoup pour tes délires, ce sont un baume pour mon cœur tourmenté… lol ! Bisou

**Silmaril666 **: Le voilà Mumus ! Quant à la présence de Malfoy à Poudlard, et dans mon histoire, tout s'expliquera en temps et en heure ! Comment tu ne connaissais pas le truc du couteau entre les jambes ? Tu peux leur faire faire ce que tu veux avec cette méthode !lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew

**Hayra** : Merci la miss ! Par contre, j'ai dépassé les 2/3 semaines… suis-je pardonnée ? Je compte sur ta clémence.

**Bunny** : Hello toi ! Contente de te revoir au contraire ! Alors pour répondre à tes questions :

1- _Les elfes de maison sont poilus !_ Aucune idée, en fait. Mais un truc poilu on sent que c'est laid comme tout et c'était le but.  
2- _Quand Korè dit « qu'il y mette les formes » comme condition pour Lucius… elle fait référence à quoi ? À leur ancienne conversation sur ses « performances » ?_ Pas tellement. Imagine une femme qui n'a pas le choix, pas trop envie de se faire pour ainsi dire violer, alors qu'il y mette les formes veut plutôt dire : sois un amant tendre et attentif…  
3- _Quand Lucius et Korè parle de la légende et que Korè dit que Remus ne lui en a pas parlé et que Lucius rétorque que c'est un bien piètre moyen de séduction… comment raconter une légende devient un moyen de séduction ?_ Malfoy croit que Korè peut être attirée par le pouvoir, voilà pourquoi il n'a pas hésité à lui dévoiler ses plans, persuadé qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras pour cette raison. Remus quant à lui a semble-t-il d'autres raisons, mais on en saura plus bien plus tard.  
4- _Le couteau à fruits avec lequel Korè menace Lucius, est-ce le même qu'elle a pris dans la chambre de Lupin quelques chapitres plus tôt ? Si oui, où elle l'avait mis pendant que Lucius la déshabillait pour lui mettre son « costume de cérémonie » ?_ Ouh la jolie petite colle ! Quand j'avais inséré l'élément « couteau à fruit », je voulais l'utiliser contre Remus, ça aurait pu donné lieu à une gentil petite scène, et puis… j'ai oublié jusqu'à cette scène avec Malfoy. Disons qu'elle l'avait en permanence sur elle, et que pour dormir, elle le glisse sous l'oreiller pour l'atteindre plus facilement (n'oublions pas qu'elle dort dans la chambre de Remus). 5- _Hum… Wonpy, il est au service de Lucius... mais au début il dit à Korè qu'il est à son service et répond à sa demande de café… Est-ce que ça veut dire que Wonpy est incohérent ou qu'on dit qu'il est capable de discerner une demande banale d'une autre ?_ Non, il est bien l'esclave de Lucius, mais celui-ci lui a dit de servir Korè, plus des corvées genre café, davantage qu'une obéissance.  
6- _C'est moi ou il est plus court que les précédents ? _Euh si je dis non, tu me crois ?  
7- _Dit, est-ce que Korè est Perséphone ?_ On est au cœur de l'intrigue là… l'est-elle ou pas ? Réincarnation ou pas ? Disons pour le moment que son histoire s'inspire de celle de Perséphone.

Voilà ! Merci pour tes rewiews si enthousiastes ! Et tu as la bénédiction de l'auteur (comme si c'était important) pour continuer !lol ! Sinon pour les dialogues entre Korè et Remus, elle y met plus de passion parce qu'il lui inspire certains sentiments (colère y compris)… Malfoy la dégoûte seulement, inutile donc de gaspiller trop d'énergie pour un déchet tel que lui ! Bisou

**Harana** : Merci beaucoup Harana ! Contente qu'on considère ma fic comme un moment de détente, parce ça l'est aussi pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que je m'éclate pour certaines répliques ! Bon là c'est moins fandar forcément vu le registre…lol ! Bisou la miss !

**Angie Black** : comment ça Lucius pas romantique ? Le machoman arrogant en puissance, celui qui connaît les filles comme les rides de ses couilles… j'espère que ce tête à tête avec Remus te plaît davantage alors. Gros bisou !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : un stage de révision ? La vache, déjà que je trouvais l'école long… !lol ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup l'esprit pratique d'Hermione/ biz !

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Et j'en ai mis du temps… je sais, mais je jure que mes raisons n'ont rien à voir avec un quelconque excès de paresse ou autre ! Je ne manque pas d'inspiration, mais comme beaucoup d'entre vous, septembre est synonyme de rentrée et du travail qui va de pair…**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas, j'ai essayé d'y contenter les plus « rémusiennes » d'entre vous (moi y compris !). Je n'ai pas été trop loin dans le lemon (mini lemon, on est d'accord), cela aurait paru trop brutal avec les chapitres précédents je pense.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires surtout, vous savez qu'ils ne tombent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd avec moi. Prochain chapitre… euh… je préfère ne pas avancer de date en fait ! Je l'ai déjà commencé en tout cas.**

**A très bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	10. Chap 10: Lendemain et disparition

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer :** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**10e chapitre : Lendemain et disparition**

Et il a continué. Cinq fois ! Lui rappela son corps délicieusement endolori. Qu'il était bon de se sentir aimé. Aimé, l'était-elle déjà dans sa vie oubliée ? Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner cette idée déprimante et ne s'occuper que de lui. Remus. S'il continuait à la serrer comme il le faisait, il n'y aurait pas d'autres nuits, voilà qui était sûr !

Elle tenta de se dégager sans succès. Elle le secoua pour le réveiller… essai guère plus concluant. Pourtant elle aurait juré qu'en tant que loup-garou, ses sens étaient des plus aiguisés, pour preuve la conversation avec Malfoy dans la Grande Salle. Elle continua son manège un moment, se sentant de plus en plus ridicule jusqu'à ce que :

« Tu vas arrêter de gigoter ainsi, ou je te refais l'amour. »

Elle tourna un visage mutin vers cet homme non rasé, décoiffé et nu qui la contemplait sérieusement comme s'ils avaient passé ces dernières heures à se regarder entre quatre yeux.

« Qui te dit Lupin que moi j'aurais envie de toi? »

« J'ai peu de doutes à ce sujet, étant donné les petits cris que tu poussais lorsque je t'ai…. »

« Soit ! Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour, différent d'hier alors… » L'interrompit-elle rougissante.

Il la libéra de son étreinte, elle nota, avec une satisfaction pour le moins perverse, une lueur blessée dans son regard. Elle était capable de l'atteindre avec si peu. Elle se leva en lui arrachant le drap pour couvrir sa nudité (et dévoilant pour son plus grand plaisir celle de Remus), puis s'approcha de lui et lui mordilla la mâchoire :

« Si tu me veux dans ton lit ce soir Lupin, tu as la journée pour me séduire… »

Paroles qui eurent tôt fait d'allumer une lueur de lubricité dans le regard doré du lycanthrope. Elle s'y serait d'ailleurs bien replongée, et ce fut avec regret qu'elle s'y arracha. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sentant la présence de Remus dans son dos qui détaillait sa silhouette. Une douche froide voilà ce dont elle avait besoin pour se rafraîchir les idées. Et les idées, elle en avait besoin pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire : en découvrir plus sur cette mystérieuse légende dont elle était la clé.

La clé ?

Avait-elle fermé la porte de la salle de bain ? Alors qu'elle sentait l'eau bienfaitrice caresser sa peau, le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit lui fit retrouver toutes ses ardeurs… d'autant que la raison de ce bruit ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, bien décidé à prendre une douche… entre autres choses.

Le lendemain, car une expérience dans la douche avec Remus lui avait valu une autre nuit dans ses bras, elle mit un point d'honneur à signifier au lycanthrope qu'elle stoppait là leurs ébats. La vie les attendait tous les deux, à l'extérieur de cette chambre…

Dans l'immédiat, ce dont elle voulait, c'était d'une mise au point avec ce cher Dumbledore. Elle quitta Remus, qui fit son devoir d'enseignant en s'attelant à sa correction de copie, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau du directeur. Elle s'y serait volontiers rendue si elle ne s'était pas (encore) perdue dans les méandres de Poudlard.

« _Mais comment font ces gosses pour se repérer dans ce satané château !_ » pensait-elle avec dégoût.

« Lupin vous a libéré de votre **cellule**, que c'est généreux de sa part. » une voix pleine d'ironie venait de s'exprimer.

Sans surprise, elle fit face à un tas squelettique recouvert de tissu noir : le bien-aimé-par-tous Severus Rogue. Elle appréciait ce personnage dans la série de livres, mais se retrouver face à face avec un personnage aussi plein de mépris envers tout être vivant était une autre paire de manche !

« Ah professeur Rogue. Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous voir. J'espérais que vous seriez en mesure de m'aider… je n'ai plus de shampoing voyez-vous. » Dit-elle de son ton le plus poli.

« Très drôle, vous vous croyez spirituelle sans doute ? » répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

« Mais certainement professeur. Mais ne prenez pas la mouche, vous savez que certaines femmes trouvent votre… votre… essence très à leur goût. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Dois-je comprendre qu'un sorcier ne vous suffit plus, vous me faites des avances ? » lui dit-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

« Je vous en prie, il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vous choquer de la sorte. Et puis, vous êtes un terrain convoité, je ne me risquerais pour rien au monde… » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… » Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer, le trio griffondore venait de faire inopinément son apparition.

« Bonjour Korè, Bonjour Professeur. » dit Hermione en rougissant.

« Je ne suis pas Ko… » Commença la jeune femme, lassée de ce pseudonyme que tous lui attribuaient.

« Hermione, nous ne sommes plus élèves à Poudlard, il est donc inutile de continuer à appeler Rogue professeur. » coupa sèchement Harry.

Elle assista comme la plus chanceuse des spectateurs à cette scène tirée droit de l'œuvre de l'écrivain la plus célèbre de la planète. Elle se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, tellement privilégiée qu'elle n'osait pas prononcer un mot de peur d'interrompre l'échange entre les sorciers. Harry se tourna vers elle :

« On a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réellement se présenter. Je suis Harry Potter… »

Silence. Il l'observait s'attendant à une quelconque réaction.

_« Je l'ai déjà eu ta réaction, dans le bus. Je ne vais pas être surprise à chaque fois que je te vois tout de même !_ » Pensa-t-elle en le regardant.

« Non bien sûr, vous avez raison. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez été impliqué de la sorte. »

« Malheureusement, je m'y habitue… Attendez une minute ! Vous venez de lire dans mon esprit ? » Questionna-t-elle avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Et bien… euh oui… ce n'était pas volontaire en fait. » bredouilla-t-il vaguement.

« Comment ça pas volontaire ! Ça se prétend avoir tué Voldemort et ce n'est pas capable de fermer sa petite tête ! » Elle était furieuse. Son regard fut suffisamment éloquent pour obliger Harry (et Ron qui n'avait rien à faire de toutes façons) à s'éclipser illico presto.

« Vous savez, Harry est… » Commença Hermione en adoptant ce ton doctoral qui lui tapait décidément sur les nerfs.

« Si c'est pour me dire qu'Harry est quelqu'un de gentil, taisez vous ! » la fusilla-t-elle du regard.

« Il est vrai que Granger a… » Commença Severus, qui pour une raison inconnue était resté pendant cette scène ô combien inutile.

« Oh vous taisez-vous aussi! Tout le monde se porterait tellement mieux si vous décidiez de vous envoyer enfin en l'air tous les deux ! » Et elle les planta là se fichant totalement de leurs réactions, et oubliant son plan initial de se mettre Hermione dans la poche.

Folle de rage, elle fit demi-tour, se perdit deux ou trois fois et réussi à atteindre sans encombres les appartements de Remus. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'intention de s'enfuir ou d'exiger des réponses, quelqu'un se mettait en travers de son chemin ? Simple coïncidence ou se fichait-on complètement d'elle ? Finalement qu'est-ce qui la mettrait davantage hors d'elle ? Le fait que tous sans exception (elle jeta un regard mauvais à Remus qui l'accueillait les bras ouverts) lui cachaient la vérité et voulaient ou l'utilisaient déjà dans leurs plans de quête du pouvoir. Ou bien le fait que le destin lui avait joué un bien mauvais tour en la mettant entre les mains d'un geôlier tel que Remus…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Le noir encore. Seule à nouveau dans ce néant, désemparée. Ces cris et ces larmes qui résonnaient dans sa tête, meurtrissant son esprit. Qui pleurait ? Pourquoi ? Pour elle, à cause d'elle ? Une femme, encore._

_« Madame ? »_

_Tâtonnements effrayés dans l'obscurité oppressante. Sa main toujours rencontrait le vide. Et toujours ces sanglots qui se répercutaient jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. La femme toujours._

_« Arrêtez de pleurer s'il vous plaît ! »_

_Course effrénée dans la nuit infinie et terrifiante. Chaque pas, chaque effort absorbé par le néant, le rien, l'absent. Et cette souffrance qui' l'atteignait, qui la tuait. Cette femme…_

_« Vos larmes me font mal ! Stop ! »_

_Elle s'écroula submergée par l'incompréhension, la peur et l'impuissance. Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible ? Elle se détestait. Et cette satanée femme, ne pouvait-elle donc se taire une bonne fois pour toute ? Qu'avait-elle donc à pleurer ? Comme si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose, comme si elle voulait y faire quelque chose…_

_« Pourquoi ! Laissez moi, je ne peux rien pour vous ! »_

_Les larmes cessèrent pour laisser place une vague de chuchotements. Elle fut soulagée un instant avant de réaliser le sens de ces murmures :_

_« Reviens… »_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Une pellicule de sueur glacée recouvrait tout son corps, et la faisait trembler. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule :

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ma chérie? »

La voix de Remus la surprit un instant. Que faisait-il ici avec elle ? Il chercha à la prendre dans ses bras, espérant la rassurer mais sa réaction fut tout autre :

« Laisse-moi tranquille Lupin ! Et ne m'appelle pas chérie ! Je ne suis pas ta putain. »

Surpris d'une telle vulgarité, Remus l'observait en silence. Oubliant toute pudeur ou timidité, elle se leva précipitamment, nue, attrapa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Elle atteignit la porte de l'appartement, mais celle-ci refusa de lui céder le passage :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » s'écriait-elle en tentant d'enfiler son pantalon.

Elle finit de s'habiller rapidement avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte à nouveau. Celle-ci se refusait à elle une fois de plus. Furieuse, elle donna de violents coups de pied et de poing contre la porte.

« Tu vas finir par te blesser. »

Torse nu, et vêtu d'un simple pantalon, Remus Lupin s'approchait d'elle. Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau. Elle recula comme brûlée vive :

« Ne m'approche pas ! »

Il demeura interdit, la regardant s'acharner sur la porte :

« Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi ! »

« Ecoute, tu es bouleversé. Calme-toi… »

Elle le gifla et était prête à recommencer mais il l'empoigna solidement :

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Non ! Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? »

« Mais tu ne comprend pas ? Elle m'appelle… désespérément, elle a besoin de moi… »

« Qui ? De qui tu parles ? »

« Laisse-moi rentrer… s'il te plaît ! » Elle s'effondra dans ses bras, en larmes.

« J'ai mal… si mal, elle souffre à cause de moi, à cause de toi. Car tu m'as enlevé. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais elle m'appelle dans mes rêves… »

Aussi soudainement que sa crise avait éclaté, elle se calma. Elle leva vers lui son visage ravagé de larmes, l'attira à elle et l'embrassa. Remus la repoussa doucement, perplexe mais elle prit la parole avant qu'il n'eût la possibilité de l'interroger :

« Hadès, mon aimé… ceci n'est pas un adieu. Votre Korè vous reviendra bientôt, et notre amour plus constant encore. »

Une lumière blanche aveugla Remus, et l'instant d'après, il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus ni dans ses bras, ni dans la pièce. Plus tard, il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus dans le château.

**Fin de chapitre.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R.A.R. :**

**Zazaone **: Salut toi ! T'as vraiment mis 10 minutes à lire mon dernier chapitre ? Bah il était pas si court alors… c'est une bonne moyenne. Désolée pour le lemon « avorté », mais je suis trop peu sure de moi pour le moment pour me livrer « en profondeur » à un tel sujet. Pour te dire la vérité, le lemon n'était pas du tout prévu à ce moment, je me suis laissée emportée !héhé ! Moi aussi je préfère un Remus entreprenant, vive les prises d'initiatives ! Pour ce chapitre ci, changement de registre, je n'aime pas laisser les personnages dormir sur leurs lauriers, on a une histoire à continuer que diable ! Merci à toi ô Zazaone, dame de la verve et du « vit »… bisou

**héloise evans **: merci beaucoup !

**Silmaril666 **: Merci ! Mais non c'est pas court, c'est la taille standard… c'est juste que j'ai seulement effleuré le lemon. Mais il y aura d'autres occasions ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. biz

**Griselle **: Salut Dame Griselle, bon ce chapitre n'est pas à proprement parlé une suite au « goût de citron », plus un « after »… Mais non elle déteste pas Mumus, il l'a seulement kidnappé, elle a chopé le syndrome de stockholm, alors pour se donner contenance elle dit le détester. Tu ne suis pas ma fille ! Lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas une vraie relation, même après avoir fait l'amour, trop de secrets, ils ont un paradoxe ambulant. Merci pour ton intervention ! gros bisou

**Angie Black **: Dites donc MME BLACK… vous ne pouvez pas jouer sur deux tours en même temps ! Vous avez opté pour le chien puant (mais ô combien sexy… Sirius !) gardez le et laissez moi… euh… laissez Remus à Korè ! Non mais ! A propos de ma « vie exemplaire », je te rassure, il m'arrive d'y faire des accros, souvent, très souvent… tout le temps en fait maintenant que j'y pense ! lol ! Merci pour tes petits délires et merci pour « Le Secret d'Une Sorcière » ! gros bisou

**Shéhérazade **: Merci pour ta rewiew princesse des mille et une nuit ! biz

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Moi une tortue ? C'est moi que tu appelles tortue ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ! Mademoiselle Spontex, vous dépassez les bornes des limites !lol ! merci quand même, enfin je crois… : - )

**Peu d'importance **: Merci énormément Peu d'importance (j'adore vraiment ton pseudo, je te l'ai déjà dit). Je sais pour le lemon, j'ai été cruelle, mais je ne voulais pas tout donner alors qu'ils viennent à peine de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre !biz

**Bonjour ô lecteurs magnanimes,**

**Cléments et généreux, vous l'êtes assurément… N'est-ce pas ? Pardonnerez vous à votre humble auteur la disparition mystérieuse de l'héroïne ?**

**Siouplé quoi, il fallait bien que je finisse ce chapitre et je me suis laissée aller on dirait !**

**Mais je vous promet son retour, je ne sais pas quand, mais son retour.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires si encourageants et enthousiastes ô combien appréciables dans ce monde de brutes !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	11. Chap 11: De la nudité des rêves

**NUIT DE PLEINE LUNE**

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**Disclaimer** Merci à J.K.Rowling de nous permettre d'emprunter son œuvre afin de satisfaire nos fantasmes, des plus banals aux plus fous. Je tiens à préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'une telle utilisation, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien.

ooooooooooxxxxxooooooooooxxxxxoooooooooo

**11****e**** chapitre :**** De la nudité des rêves**

« Alors tu viens avec nous ce soir ?»

« Non désolée, je… »

« Oui, on sait. Tu dois prendre soin d'elle. Bonne soirée ma belle ! »

Encore une fois, elle avait refusé. Pourquoi ? Par devoir… Quel mot pitoyable, qui comble une vie entière et la détruit en même temps. Avait-elle toujours envisagé son existence d'une manière aussi déprimante ? Est-ce que cette vie la dérangeait avant ? Avant quoi, elle ne savait pas dater ce changement d'esprit avec certitude. Aucun moyen d'en être sûr, ces trous de mémoire devenaient de plus en plus inquiétants. Peut-être serait-il plus sage de consulter un spécialiste ? Oui, demain elle le ferait sûrement. En attendant, elle devait vite la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète. Elle avait envie de passer la soirée avec elle, la seule personne à qui elle tenait, la seule personne qui l'aimait.

Elle accéléra l'allure, elle n'était pas rassurée de devoir marcher seule alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Elle n'était pas du genre peureuse pourtant. Elle grimpa rapidement dans le bus qui démarra aussitôt. Depuis le temps qu'elle prenait ce vieux tacos, le chauffeur attendait son arrivée avant de partir. Evidemment, elle était le seul usager de cette ligne à cette heure-ci, le chauffeur préférait sans doute de la compagnie pour traverser la vieille zone industrielle ô combien sinistre la nuit.

Son regard suivait distraitement le lugubre paysage, elle s'assoupissait à moitié qu'une fois de plus cette pensée vint l'éveiller :

_« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu. »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au chauffeur et s'aperçut une fois de plus qu'il l'observait à la dérobée, dans son rétroviseur. Peut-être devait-elle arrêter de prendre cette ligne, qui sait ce que cet homme avait à la dévisager ainsi ? Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un dangereux psychopathe guettant sa prochaine victime ? Elle déglutit péniblement et se força à contempler l'extérieur en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué le manège du chauffeur. Avait-elle eu raison de craindre quelque malsaine tentative car à peine descendait-elle à son arrêt qu'elle l'entendit :

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle sortit complètement du véhicule avant de se tourner vers lui (« _J'aurai dû courir sans m'arrêter ! »_) :

« Euh… oui ? »

« L'autre soir… »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous l'avez vu aussi le monstre, pas vrai ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« Je suis pas fou, vous étiez là. Cette bête a déboulé devant mon bus ! Ensuite je ne sais plus, le trou noir. Je sais juste que vous étiez là… et puis… vous n'étiez plus là ! »

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de répondre au chauffeur, elle rentra rapidement chez elle. Elle referma la porte et s'adossa à elle, essoufflée, elle murmura péniblement :

« C'était pourtant un rêve… j'en suis sure, rien de plus. »

Elle n'eût pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage qu'une furie blonde lui sauta au cou !

« Grande sœur, tu as été trop longue !!! »

Quel plaisir de sentir tout cet amour après une longue journée de travail ! Elle garda sa sœur sur le dos (le fait est qu'elle s'accrochait dur la bougresse !) tout en enlevant ses chaussures. Quand elle dût retirer sa veste, elle ne vit qu'un moyen possible : chatouiller sa sœur jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Et de balancer le poids plume pour mettre en place son plan diabolique. La fillette ne fit pas long feu et réclama un cessez-le-feu :

« Stop ! J'en peux plus ! Pardon… »

Quoi ! Elle fixa sa sœur un long moment. Sa jeune sœur était ce qu'elle avait de plus chère en ce monde, une grande différence d'âge les séparant elle l'avait pour ainsi dire élevée à la mort de leurs parents.

Avait-elle été victime d'une hallucination collective… à deux (la perspective de partager quoi que ce soit avec le chauffeur de bus lui déplaisait fortement)? L'idée semblait si ridicule qu'elle en devenait plausible. Tout sauf accepter l'inimaginable. Comment aurait-elle pu reconnaître qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le monde d'Harry Potter, le best-seller mondial. Ce soir là, elle ne dîna pas, elle prit rapidement une douche avant de se coucher.

_Une forêt, la nuit. Mais que faisait-elle dehors à une heure pareille et dans un endroit semblable ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Sans doute. Il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de faire une virée digne d'un film d'horreur… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet endroit, pleins de bruits étranges, de plantes étranges, empreint d'une atmosphère étrange. La jungle ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Assurément glauque._

_Les fougères et autres broussailles se dressaient devant elle. Si elle avait un sabre, pensa-t-elle, elle pourrait se frayer un chemin dans toute cette végétation. Telle une aventurière perdue dans la forêt amazonienne, notre jeune héroïne défiait l'effrayante volonté des esprits hantant les lieux. _

_Soudain, un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère déjà plus qu'angoissante qui régnait. La peur la prit au ventre, l'envie d'hurler était tentante mais curieusement son instinct de survie l'intima de se faire aussi muette qu'une tombe. « Crier me soulagerait un peu pourtant… » murmura-t-elle. La perspective de rencontrer le propriétaire de l'horrible hurlement ne l'intéressant nullement, elle continua de marcher (le plus discrètement possible, cela va sans dire) dans les ténèbres. « Si seulement je pouvais me réveiller, là, maintenant ! » se lamenta-t-elle. Il paraît que les rêves sont les fruits de l'inconscient humain… Que pouvait donc contenir son esprit tordu pour en arriver à une telle représentation de l'horreur absolue ?! _

_Cependant, parce que tout ne pouvait être si noir, elle aperçut des lumières mouvantes. « Une boîte de nuit ? » se demanda-t-elle. De manière générale, la stupidité était un réflexe humain, la réflexion quant à elle ne survenait qu'après d'intenses efforts. Elle réfléchit donc un instant : « Ou alors… un feu ? Oui, les flammes dansent ! » Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce nouvel espoir en priant intérieurement, pour ne pas tomber sur quelques monstres et autres créatures ignobles. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus, lui semblait-il, la végétation se dispersait. La forêt l'aurait-elle volontairement dirigé vers ce feu ? Etait-ce un piège ? A présent, elle réalisa, malgré l'obscurité environnante, qu'une petite maison, plus une cabane en fait, se dressait devant elle. « Charmant, la maison des sept nains ! » ricana-t-elle pour se rassurer quand elle pensait tout bas « Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la cabane de l'Ogre violeur, découpeur et mangeur de jeunes filles ayant l'audace de s'aventurer dans la forêt… »_

_Alors que la panique s'emparait d'elle, un autre hurlement se fit entendre qui la tétanisa. Pourquoi cet hurlement lui semblait soudain plus fort que le précédent ? Etait-ce parce que… non ! Elle n'osait même envisager cette éventualité. « Tout sauf ça ! » soupira-t-elle alors que l'angoisse lui arrachait des larmes. Que devait-elle faire ? Partir, s'enfuir même semblait l'option la plus prudente. Se réveiller serait l'idéal, mais elle était prisonnière du sommeil. Peut-être lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Mais qui ? Quelle idée ridicule ! Elle pensa tout d'un coup à un principe qu'elle avait lu quelque part : une peur peut être confondue si elle est nommée. Regarder la peur en face demandait plus que du courage, cela exigeait l'ignorance la plus totale. _

_Néanmoins, sans savoir comment, ni dans quelles forces elle puisa une telle volonté, elle s'approcha lentement de la cabane. Puis avec précautions, elle s'accroupit sous la fenêtre. Elle se leva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de s'agenouiller à nouveau en position de décamper si besoin était. « Hein ? Mais… » Elle regarda à nouveau vers l'intérieur, et soupira d'un soulagement impossible à imaginer. Après être passée par tous les degrés d'une angoisse innommable, elle se sentit libérée de savoir que le propriétaire de ce terrifiant cri, de savoir que le résident de cette demeure était un être humain, juste un homme._

_Toute à sa joie de ne pas être la prochaine victime d'un ogre abominable, elle détailla l'intérieur des lieux sans plus de gêne. L'homme faisait face au feu, nu, assis à même la terre, il se tenait les genoux et se balançait d'avant en arrière en gémissant tel un animal blessé. « Et si c'était un fou échappé de l'asile ? » paniqua-t-elle subitement. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que les plus grands crimes de l'histoire n'étaient pas le fait de démons mais bel et bien d'êtres humains ! Malgré les circonstances qui jouaient en sa défaveur, l'homme paraissait inoffensif, elle le trouva beau avec sa peau mate qui semblait dorée à la lueur du feu, une chevelure qu'elle devinait claire sans pouvoir en définir la couleur, un corps et des muscles bien dessinés… Elle l'admirait sans aucune pudeur quand il poussa un autre hurlement qui fit danser les flammes de l'âtre comme seul un vent puissant en serait capable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier cette fois-ci, l'homme dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, à l'affût « comme un animal » remarqua-t-elle encore une fois, ou plutôt comme un… un quoi ? Le mot lui manquait._

_Elle entendit la porte claquer brutalement contre le mur, elle jeta un œil vers l'intérieur mais il n'était plus là ! Elle recula dans l'intention de s'enfuir mais buta contre quelque chose. Elle se retourna et tout ce que son esprit fut capable d'enregistrer durant les cinq secondes suivantes fut deux cercles d'or en fusion. Il la souleva sans plus de manières et pénétra à une vitesse incroyable dans la cabane, il la balança à même le sol au plus près de l'âtre. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du feu lui lécher la peau, mais le regard de l'homme la brûlait davantage encore. Ce n'était pas un homme, elle le sut instinctivement, mais un prédateur, voilà le mot qui lui manquait un peu plus tôt ! Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'une démarche bien féline, l'évidence s'imposa dans son esprit : elle était sa proie…_

_Il la prit sauvagement. Il la fit sienne corps et âme. Sans qu'elle ait pu empêcher quoi que soit, l'aurait-elle voulu ? Pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle chercha en elle le sens de ce sentiment qui l'inondait. Pourquoi aimait-elle ce qu'il lui faisait ? Cette bête lui faisait mal, et pourtant c'était comme s'il l'imprimait de tout son être, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse… comme s'ils étaient un._

_« Korè… » _

Comme un signal d'alarme, elle s'éveilla transpirante dans son lit. Korè ? Elle existait en tant que Korè pour lui… Hadès. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas rejoint, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accompli son rôle, le néant s'étendrait encore et encore dans son esprit et sa vie. Assumer son destin était son seul choix…

Voilà pour le tragique grec. La vérité était bien plus simple, plus basique et élémentaire. Elle était une femme qui aimait un homme. Korè voulait Hadès…

Maintenant qu'elle avait chassé le doute de son esprit, comment allait-elle le retrouver ? Comment basculer à nouveau dans l'univers d'Harry Potter ? Devait-elle attendre qu'il vienne à nouveau la kidnapper ? Pouvait-elle attendre ?

**Fin du chapitre.**

**Hello, ça fait un petit moment pas vrai… le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que mon chapitre s'est fait attendre ! Je tenais néanmoins à tous vous remercier, mais après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? comment ça personne ne se rappelle plus de moi ?!!! Je sais qu'on a plus le droit aux réponses aux reviews, mais je tiens tout de même à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire toutes ces bêtise (je me suis relu il n'y a pas longtemps! Et je ne suis pas très fière…) Un merci sincère à :**

**Adelia, ****Angie Black (doublement, j'espère que l'**_**Encyclopédie**_** de Werber t'a plu !), ****Bunny (2 fois merci !!), Bunny 188, Gola, Griselle, Grispoil, Harana, Hedwige, Lyane, Lily, Lolotte, Nepenthes, Peu d'importance, ptitesorciere, Shéhérazade, Stella, Tchingtchon, Yria, Zazaone (merci pour la photo d'un Rémus fragile et fascinant que tu m'as envoyé il y a fort longtemps, je m'en suis inspiré pour ce chapitre) et les lecteurs qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews !!**

**En espérant que ce chapitre saura attirer votre attention…**

**Encore une dernière chose, vive le 7****e**** tome d'Harry Potter !!!**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


End file.
